


【TSN/ME】绝对领地/口是心非（完）

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: 人类与半兽族裔共存的世界。美洲豹·Mark/人类·Eduardo有兽形的Mark与Eduardo上床的描述。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

《绝对领地》

【1】  
Eduardo没想过在这里碰到Mark。  
这个俱乐部是新加坡最顶级的，也是他常常光顾的地方——毕竟并不是所有的谈判都在会议室达成共识的。  
更何况新加坡这弹丸之地，福布斯排行榜上除了Eduardo，全部都是华人家族，这种地方就成了他和那些少爷小姐们交往之地。  
亨利说今天请了Eduardo的一个老朋友，要给他一个惊喜。Eduardo没太在意。他人缘非常好，能称为老朋友的有很多，因此，他完全没想到亨利说的“老朋友”，是Mark Zuckerberg。  
而当Mark出现在俱乐部时，Eduardo已经喝得半醉，并且臂弯里正搂着一个漂亮的狐狸姑娘。

这是个半兽族类的骨肉皮。  
世界上的半兽族群数量远远少于人类。占着统治地位的人类认为他们是野蛮的、未完全进化的——尽管半兽族拥有完全的人类形态，平时根本分不清他们到底是人类还是半兽族。  
但是因为数量少，又是异类，总体而言，他们的社会地位仍然不高。  
不过半兽族群里的阶级分化也非常厉害。  
或许因为他们的形态注定他们更接近自然食物链，在半兽族群中，肉食猛兽——狮子、狼、鹰等为原型的人，往往因为他们骨血里的攻击、掠夺本性，而能在人类社会中取得非常巨大的成就，伴随着极高的社会地位和庞大的财富；而那些草食动物原型的人，则往往只有少部分能成为中产阶级。  
人类不太喜欢半兽族类，他们既嫉妒也畏惧肉食猛兽原型者先天优越的基因，同时看不起草食动物原型者的柔弱和善良。  
但就相貌而言，以小动物为原型的半兽类，倒是很符合人类的审美。  
比如Eduardo怀里的这个狐狸小姐，就有一张妩媚的脸，饱满的唇看上去非常适合接吻，也非常甜美——这一点Eduardo已经尝过了。  
不过就Eduardo而言，她不算他喜欢的类型，她美得太有攻击性，狐狸这种动物，总让人们觉得她们美得太有迷惑性，且心思复杂，而Eduardo喜欢心思干净、清澈见底的。  
她是亨利带来的，除了她之外，还有好几个漂亮的半兽族女孩子，像兔子、鹿这样可爱的。  
但是不知为何，这些女孩们都不愿意靠近Eduardo。

不是欲拒还迎的戏码，Eduardo能看得出那几个姑娘是真的不愿意靠近自己。  
不但不乐意，甚至还隐隐有些躲之唯恐不及的意思——要不是她们是亨利带来的，而Eduardo跟亨利的关系非常铁，Eduardo觉得她们甚至都不会在自己身边坐下。  
为此，Eduardo郁闷得中途去了一趟洗手间，认真检查了一下自己的仪容姿态——没有什么问题，一如既往的英俊。  
所以最后的情况是，只有这位叫伊莎的狐狸小姐主动倒进他的怀里。

“Mark？”Eduardo很吃惊，俱乐部纸醉金迷的昏暗灯光让这位已经玩疯了的巴西裔少爷以为自己醉得出现了幻觉。  
半晌，他才发现真的是Mark，“……你怎么来了？”  
“当然是我请的！”亨利豪爽地叫侍应开了一瓶几万的酒，“你不知道请动你这位朋友有多难。”  
Eduardo跟Mark那点陈年旧事当然是人尽皆知的，但七八年过去，看在金钱和股份的份上，两人早就冰释前嫌了。  
Mark能在寸土寸金的新加坡买下这么好的地方建数据中心，各种上层关系，Eduardo为他打点不少，这些，新加坡上流社会都清楚。  
“听说你在这里。”Mark冷冷地道，“而且我跟你说过我昨天会到新加坡。”  
Eduardo听他这么说，才想起他上周好像在电话里说过这几天要来一趟新加坡，敲定数据中心选址的事情。  
原谅Eduardo，当时他接那通电话的时候状态跟现在差不多，别说Mark对他说了什么，就连Eduardo自己对Mark说了什么，次日醒来，他通通不记得了。  
他们变成某种关系后，Mark总是一个月或两个月才来一趟新加坡，距离他上次回美国只过去了两周，Eduardo完全没想到会这么快就见到Mark。  
“抱歉，我忘记了。我那天喝醉了。”Eduardo笑着举起酒杯，“自罚一杯。”  
说完，他仰头喝光了酒杯里的酒。

Mark一言不发，钴蓝的眼睛像阴天的海，他紧盯着Eduardo，也抬手喝光了亨利递过来的酒。  
Mark今天罕见地穿了一身黑色的西装，肩膀和腰身显得格外利落，尖锐的脸部线条让他看上去整个人非常锋利。  
Eduardo喝得半醉，昏暗暧昧的灯光下，能看到Mark手腕上的蓝宝石袖扣闪着冷冷的、小小的光。  
亨利看出他们两人之间暗流涌动，笑着圆场，把Mark拉到一边去了。  
亨利把Mark请过来的用意，Eduardo当然心知肚明——他想在数据中心的运营上分一杯羹。  
Mark答应来俱乐部的原因，Eduardo也明白——他想借由扩大新加坡这边的市场打通整个亚洲。  
很快，Mark身边已经坐了几个女孩，大概知道他是全世界最年轻的白手起家的亿万富翁，所以这几个漂亮的骨肉皮们都极尽献媚。  
Eduardo看了他一眼，换上最温柔的笑容，搂着伊莎，继续喝酒。

Eduardo向来很懂如何讨姑娘的欢心，伊莎被他几句耳语逗得花枝乱颤。  
姑娘好不容易止住笑，抬起头，猝不及防撞入Mark冷冰冰的视线里，他黑暗里盯着她的眼眸，使他像蛰伏在暗处准备狩猎的猛兽。  
她小动物的直觉立刻让她差点炸毛，浑身起了一层冰冷的鸡皮疙瘩。  
她愣了一下，Eduardo在她耳边说了句什么，让她再次恢复妩媚的笑容。  
“Zuckerberg先生跟我是同类吧？”她娇笑着低声问Eduardo。  
“嗯哼。”Eduardo不置可否地回了一句，“他没想过隐藏。”

“Zuckerberg先生原型是什么动物？”她又问，“什么种类的alpha？”  
Alpha是半兽种族里的一个称呼，代指的是那些原型为猛兽的人。Eduardo不太清楚他们半兽种族的规则，alpha大约正如字面意义的，指的是具有基因优势、在社会中取得头领位置的佼佼者，这样的话，Mark倒也符合alpha的通俗定义。  
“你问问他不就知道了。”话题总绕着Mark转，Eduardo原本温柔的脸稍微冷了下来，“他会告诉你的。”  
小狐狸非常识趣，立刻停止了这个话题，她转而咬了一下Eduardo的耳朵，小声道，“Saverin先生，那你知道为什么贝丽她们不愿意接近你吗？”  
Eduardo挑起眉，“怎么说？”  
“问问Zuckerberg先生就知道了……”她看着Mark，在Eduardo耳边吹了一口气，“他会告诉你。”  
这话让Eduardo不置可否地笑起来。他长了一副非常出色的脸容，笑起来眼中有星光，又有点被酒精和灯光浸染的漫不经心，因此格外迷人。  
“有没有人说过你的眼睛像星海，”伊莎着迷地摸了摸Eduardo的眉眼，“漂亮得让人找不到出路。”  
“那你迷路了吗？”Eduardo在她的手上吻了一下。  
“我当然走不出去了……”  
“要不要我给你一张地图走出去？”Mark走过来道。

他双手插在裤袋中，居高临下地看着Eduardo和伊莎，高而锋利的颧骨使他的眼神冷得仿佛没有一丁点温度。  
小狐狸吓得整个人弹了起来，战战兢兢地道，“不、不用了，Zuckerberg先生！”  
Eduardo注意到她害怕得发抖。  
“那你现在能出去了吗？”Mark又问。  
“Mark，你做什么？”伊莎怕他，Eduardo可不，他懒懒地抬眼看着Facebook的暴君，作为一个绅士，Eduardo当然不会坐视Mark欺负女孩子，“别对女士这么凶。”  
说着，他去拉伊莎的手，“来，不用怕他，留在这里。”  
伊莎吓得往后退了两步，“Saverin先生，如果没事的话，我就先走了。”  
说着，她还没等Eduardo回应，已经仓皇地拎起包包跑了。

“你是有什么毛病，Mark。”Eduardo有点恼怒。  
“帮她找到迷宫出路而已，”Mark耸耸肩，他不容置喙地道，“你喝醉了，我送你回去。”

【2】  
Eduardo最后还是随Mark离开了俱乐部。  
他喝了不少酒，伊莎离开后他就不怎么说话了，Mark知道他这是有点醉了。  
Eduardo的少爷脾气其实不小，生活十分挑剔，只是教养好得很，不喜欢、不高兴这些情绪，从来不会摆在脸上，只有等他喝醉了，他懒得笑了，才能被人看出他心情不好。  
让他不快乐的事情太多了，Mark也没问，估计看到自己就是他最不快乐的事情。

他们在打完官司后的第五年恢复了肉体上的关系，至今已经整整三年了。  
Mark很清楚Eduardo矛盾的心态，他既没法控制自己被Mark所吸引，又痛恨自己总是沉溺于与Mark的性爱快感中；既想要像以前那样一心一意去爱Mark，又没法走出旧日阴影，恐惧Mark的再次背叛；既想要断绝关系，又狠不下心来。  
结果就是在藕断丝连的拉拉扯扯中，两人变成了性爱关系，不再谈论过去，也不去想象未来。  
在Mark不来的时候，Eduardo想念Mark，但在Mark来的时候，他止不住地暴躁，想要伤害Mark。  
爱和恨拉扯，希冀和恐惧共存，把他折磨得整个人都尖锐又脆弱。  
Mark很担心他，曾经考虑过结束这种肉体上的关系，但唯恐一旦放开他，两人再也没有任何交集。Mark不想放开他，只能每每由着他发脾气，这种进不了又无法后退的两难境况，让Mark犹如陷入牢笼的困兽。

暴君半抱半哄地把他推上车，又叫了助理来开车。Eduardo懒懒地问他酒店在哪里，Mark理都没理，直接让助理把车往Eduardo公寓开。  
助理把他们送回去后就离开了，Eduardo开了门，先让Mark进去。  
Mark刚进门，Eduardo便用脚踢上门，从背后抱住他索吻，软软地叫了一声“Mark”，嗓音被酒精浸泡得含含糊糊的，糯得像撒娇。

Mark转过身，骨血里的侵略欲和征服欲支使他反客为主，将Eduardo顶到门边堵住那饱满的嘴唇，侵占那柔软湿润的口腔，“等不及了？”  
Eduardo嘴里有威士忌的味道，Mark的舌头探进去扫荡，掠夺他的氧气和唾液。  
“酒里有什么？”Mark放开他。  
“什么什么？”Eduardo被他吻懵了。  
Mark看他脸颊泛红，棕色的眼里仿佛带着水雾，又凑上去亲吻他，仔细尝了尝他的唾液。  
“有催情的东西，”Mark舔了舔唇，“不过不是对人类起作用。”  
半兽种族本身五感就比人类要灵敏，Mark还是种族里的alpha，Eduardo喝过的酒里有什么残留的东西，他舔一下就尝出来了。  
Mark爬到权力和财富的顶端后，许多诱惑和甜蜜陷阱像附骨之疽如影随影。刚开始那几年或许他还会着了道，现在已经算得上百毒不侵了。  
Eduardo喝过的东西，想来是为了让俱乐部那些半兽族的骨肉皮们更意乱情迷，能让金主们玩得更尽兴。  
Mark不认为Eduardo会故意喝这些，应该是他那些花天酒地的朋友想要讨好他，才下在他酒里的。  
这认知让Mark非常不悦。  
“那对你起作用吗？”Eduardo不知道他想了这么多，兀自笑起来。  
他知道自己对Mark同样有致命的性吸引力，挑起的眉，眼角和嘴角的弧度漂亮得仿佛经过精心计算，暗藏杀机又惊心动魄。  
Mark冷哼一声，报复般轻轻撕咬他的唇，手开始去解Eduardo的皮带。

“这次……打算在新加坡多久？”Eduardo在吻的间隙里喘息着问。  
“一周。”Mark呼出的热气喷洒在他的颈间，他的手已经潜入Eduardo的衬衫中，抚摸他没有一点赘肉的结实的腰。  
“这么久……？”他喘息着说，“Facebook现在很闲吗？”  
适量的酒精能挑起情欲，热从Mark亲吻他的地方蔓延开，Eduardo很快也勃起了。  
“我发情期到了。”Mark一边亲吻他一边说，火辣的动作中说出的话却冷静平板到好像跟情欲不沾边。  
“你们……可真野蛮……还有发情期这种东西……”Eduardo低声抱怨。  
Mark的发情期到了，这意味着接下来一整周，他都要被Mark操得腿软。在发情期时，Mark的性欲会比平时更强烈，占有欲和征服欲让他在床上变成名副其实的暴君。

这件事Eduardo在哈佛的时候就已经知道了，当时他跟Mark刚成为情侣没多久，正是蜜里调油的时候。  
2004年新年的假期，Mark为了搭Facebook的框架选择留在H33，Dustin、Chris和Billy都回家了，Eduardo便顺理成章留在柯克兰陪Mark。  
那段时候Mark脾气非常暴躁，Eduardo以为是Facebook框架太难搭，便耐心地好言好语温柔相待，结果等到两人滚上床的时候，他才知道Mark暴躁不是因为Facebook，而是因为发情期。  
那次是Eduardo第一次知道这个种族的发情期的真正意义——原始的冲动、强烈的欲望，还有情热里的爱意，像爆发的火山一样激昂。  
他完全没法抵抗，也不想抵抗，只能听从心里的渴望，欣悦地臣服，任由Mark带着他陷入情欲的深渊。  
两个人在H33滚了好几天的床，现在回想起来，记忆里仍残留着湿漉漉的黏腻感觉。  
Eduardo被折腾得差点散了架，但他甘之如饴。  
平时像没有感情的卷发天才，在性爱里终于遵从本能，失去了素来坚固的伪装，袒露对他的渴望。而在那之前，Eduardo一直觉得在这段关系中始终是自己一头热，当Mark的阴茎进入他体内时，他在Mark眼中看到渴求的欲望之火。  
他被需要，他被索求，如此真实。  
Mark从来不善于表达感情，Eduardo曾经以为情欲中流露的渴望，胜过一千、一万句“我爱你”。

“人类难道不是一年三百六十五天都是发情期？”Mark冷笑，“我看你就很喜欢那只小狐狸。”  
“你这么介意她？”Eduardo吃吃笑起来。  
“你身上有她的味道。”Mark皱起眉。  
“需要我先洗澡吗，CEO先生？”Eduardo懒洋洋地问。  
“没必要，”Mark贴近他，“很快就散了。”  
“到……到床上，Mark。”Eduardo哼了哼，他钳制住Mark解他皮带的手，“别在这里……我可不想在这种地方被你操晕。”  
Mark的喉间滚出几声模糊低沉的笑。

他放开Eduardo，把人往卧室拽，刚碰到床，Eduardo就被一把推了上去。  
Eduardo发出不满的鼻音，倒也没有怎么反抗他，相反，他非常配合。  
很快，价格不菲的西装就被毫不怜惜地扔到了地上。  
两人吻做一团，Eduardo拉扯着Mark的领带，Mark凶狠地咬着他的唇，手上粗鲁地解他的衬衫纽扣。  
等Mark放开他的时候，Eduardo胸前大开，被蹂躏得皱巴巴的衬衫纽扣掉了几颗，朱红色的乳尖在白色的衬衫下若隐若现。

暴君跪在Eduardo双腿间，使他不得不两腿大开。Mark低下头，含住他左边的乳头，用牙齿叼着，舌头不断扫过凸起的乳尖。  
右边的乳头也没有被忽略，Mark的手指正捏着那个小小的东西蹂躏，用了点力道挤压搓揉。  
“混蛋……”Eduardo感到乳头被咬得一阵阵刺痛，他揪着Mark的卷发道，“收起你的犬齿！”  
“你难道不喜欢？”Mark吐出他的乳尖，还用舌头来回舔了几下，才摸着他的阴茎道，“我就不该把你留在新加坡，谁知道你是不是天天去那种俱乐部找人操你。”  
“哈……对……”Eduardo道。  
Mark知道他只是口头上逞强要气自己，还是忍不住狠狠捏了他的乳头一下。  
Eduardo将近大半个月没有性生活，累积压抑着的性欲反而因为轻微的疼痛而爆发。  
Mark粗暴的索求强烈地刺激了Eduardo的性欲，他不由自主地挺起胸膛，迎合暴君，双腿也不断蹭着Mark的腰。  
Mark说着肮脏的下流话，继续吸吮咬着Eduardo另一边的乳头。  
Eduardo叫着暴君的名字，将手指插入Mark的头发中，因为快感而拉扯着把头埋在他胸膛前的暴君的卷发，他轻轻抬起身体，让自己的小腹可以贴近Mark，借由磨蹭他获取快感。  
很快，在快感的刺激下，Eduardo的性器沁出的液体把Mark的裤子濡湿了。

Mark终于放过了他的乳尖，滚烫的吻渐次往下，随后流连在Eduardo平坦结实的小腹上。  
暴君把身下人的性器含进嘴里，Eduardo用力吸了一口气，“别……别舔，Mark……”  
他感到自己的性器被纳入温暖的口腔，Mark灵活的舌头正扫过性器饱满的顶端，一阵阵快感从小腹和脊椎底部往上升，抽筋剥髓一样，让Eduardo感到酸软。  
“Mark……Mark……”为了延缓快感，他的足趾无意义地蹭着床单，深蓝色的丝绸床单被蹭出一道道水波似的皱褶。  
Mark抬起眼看他，暴君喜欢他的情人意乱情迷陷在情欲的天罗地网中的模样。  
像落入蜘蛛网的蝴蝶，无望地扑腾着美丽的翅膀，却因而越陷越深。  
他钴蓝的眼眸冰冷又炙热，像蛰伏在暗处捕猎的野兽，洞察一切，志在必得。

“你没有操过别人。”  
Mark在Eduardo射在自己嘴里后，终于放过了他。  
他把嘴里的精液吐在手心里，指尖沾着白浊，抹在Eduardo的乳尖上。  
“那你要检查一下我有没有被别人操过吗？”Eduardo高潮余韵犹在，脸颊泛着带水的潮红，却露出慵懒而讽刺的神色。  
“Mark，我跟你不是情侣，我要跟别的什么人做爱，操谁或被谁操，你都管不着。”  
“你说得对。”Mark也不恼怒，他俯下身要亲吻Eduardo。Eduardo偏过脸，避开他的唇，Mark的吻于是落在他的脸颊和耳垂。  
现在Eduardo很确定，Mark一定是放出了犬齿。  
在滚烫潮湿的吻里，Eduardo感到颈间的皮肤被什么尖利的东西掠过。  
轻轻的，却能让他感到随时被咬破喉咙的威胁。  
Mark的声音很随意，有着情欲的沙哑。  
“我当然管不着，Wardo。”他的吻来来回回在Eduardo颈脖间流连。  
像捕获猎物后并不急着享用。  
“你尽管可以跟别人做爱……”Mark笑了。  
“但要是你操过谁，或谁操过你，又被我知道了，”他说，“我一定会咬破那个人的咽喉。”  
“这是犯法的，Mark。”Eduardo不以为然。  
“咬破一个人的咽喉有很多种方法。”Mark说，“不犯法的那种。”  
“那倒是，”Eduardo冷笑了一声，“我不就被你咬破过咽喉吗？”

【3】  
Mark的动作停了一下，什么也没有辩解，然后只是亲了他一下，默默伸手在床边的小柜子抽屉里摸索了片刻，拿到了润滑的东西。  
他一边亲吻Eduardo，一边把自己和他完全扒光。  
Eduardo躺在床上，看Mark利落地脱掉自己的衬衫和裤子，最后露出完全赤裸的身体。  
他比起哈佛时体格要健壮一些，Eduardo知道他们这样的，有基因先天优势，想要锻炼出身形是很简单的事情。  
哈佛时Eduardo第一次跟他上床，才看到Mark帽衫卫衣下的身形，并不是像他以为的那种geek久坐电脑前的骨瘦如柴。Mark尽管欠缺锻炼，但架不住先天的基因条件优越，尽管没有肌肉的痕迹，但也相当结实漂亮。  
当时Mark笑着问他还满意吗，Eduardo当然满意，事实上只要是Mark，他就没有觉得不好看的——冷淡的蓝眼睛，锋利的高颧骨，刻薄的唇——在别人眼里，这些或许都让他们敬而远之，在Eduardo眼里却性感得要命，Mark天生就对他有致命的吸引力。  
这个卷发的天才这么尖锐这么冷酷，却是Eduardo这辈子最炽烈的欲望之火。  
在Mark之前，他没遇到过这么让他不顾一切飞蛾扑火的人，在Mark之后，他也没有再遇到过这么刻骨铭心的情人。  
他就好像把一辈子的爱情烈焰都为Mark烧尽了。  
现在Mark显然有请健身教练，也养成了锻炼的习惯，手臂和腰、腿的肌肉线条变得利落明显，相对的，现在他的身形、气质与地位，都与他的原型更加相符，充满上位者的威胁、冷酷和强势。  
他压在Eduardo身上，映入Eduardo眼中的是没有太多表情的脸，锋利的眉眼，结实的身体，以及完全勃发的性器。Eduardo看着他，完全不能明白当年在哈佛时，自己为什么坚持认为这样一个人会“需要被保护”。

刚刚被折腾得再也不能穿的衬衫和裤子终于全部被扔在床下。  
Mark挤出膏体，淡淡的玫瑰香味从指间弥漫，Eduardo抬起手臂挡住眼睛。  
他呼吸急促，浑身大汗淋漓，紧致的肌肤上蒙着一层水光，身上微微发烫，像有把火慢慢在他皮肤下燃烧。  
Mark烙在他身上的吻痕和抹在他身上的白浊让Eduardo看起来像从神坛被拉进地狱的，只能承受魔鬼与野兽玷污的天使。  
暴君捞起他的双腿搭到自己肩膀上，将手上的润滑膏送入那个现在仍然紧闭的入口。  
小嘴吃下润滑膏，很快就捂化了，  
“背后……”Eduardo低声说。

他很喜欢用后入的方式和Mark做爱，快感自然不在话下，且不需要把自己意乱情迷、不能自已的脸面对这位暴君。  
Mark回应了他的要求，把他翻了个身，让他趴在床上，一手挽着他的腰，一手模拟性爱为他扩张。  
Eduardo伏在床上，压抑而急促地喘息着，肩胛骨形成漂亮的蝴蝶状，就好像那里被扯掉了翅膀，留下触目惊心的疤痕。  
下身的入口因为Mark并拢的两根手指的重复进出，而慢慢变得柔软，颜色也因刺激而泛红，被捂化的润滑膏化成透明粘稠的液体，在Mark手指进出间流出，沿着他大腿内侧淌下。  
“进来……”Eduardo喘息着说。  
Mark撤出手指，自背后覆上他，亲吻他的后颈，轻声问，“可以了？”  
“嗯……”Eduardo半阖着眼，脸颊磨蹭着已经被焐热的床单，感受到Mark勃发的阴茎就顶在自己下身。  
滚烫的龟头坚硬地磨蹭着后穴，刺激得他浑身战栗。  
“进来……进来，”他呢喃着，“快点。”

Mark持着自己的性器，固定了他的下身，慢慢地顶进去那处潮湿紧致的禁地。  
Eduardo感到随着Mark阴茎的推进，疼痛间，饱满的感觉随之而来。  
他无意识地抓着床单，氤氲的热气烘出了他生理性的泪水。  
“痛吗？”Mark低声问他。  
Eduardo摇摇头。  
他压抑着紊乱的呼吸，Mark看到Eduardo的耳尖通红，他低声笑了笑，俯身亲吻轻轻咬着他的耳朵。  
“你耳朵红得像要滴血。”暴君说话时的气息钻进他的耳中，让Eduardo半侧腰都酸麻了，“真可爱……让人爱怜。”  
“闭嘴……因为我在跟你做爱……”Eduardo闭着眼道，有气无力地抗议，“别用这种词语……形容我，恶心。”  
他被Mark自后方裹挟着，在他怀里止不住地颤抖，Mark低头反复舔弄着Eduardo的后颈，感受着他纳入自己阴茎的甬道收缩挤压。  
“这个词有什么不对？”Mark慢慢挺腰在他身体里进出抽动着，不紧不慢地肏着他，“就像你看我也觉得我好看，不是吗？”  
“少自恋了……我没觉得你好看……”Eduardo呻吟着哼哼，“你长得非常讨人厌，你不知道……？”  
“我不知道。”Mark哑声笑着，手摸到他的阴茎握着，一边操他一边替他手淫，“那你被一个你讨厌的人压在身下操，也会勃起成这样吗？”  
他说，“承认吧，你就是喜欢我操你，Wardo。”

双重快感的刺激让Eduardo哽咽，他于是紧紧咬着下唇，阻止呻吟和呜咽泄出，只哼出柔软的鼻音，修长的手指抓紧床单，跪在床上的膝盖好像塞进了棉花。  
Mark放开他的阴茎，用手指撬开他的牙关。  
“叫出来，让我听听你叫床。”暴君命令道。  
Eduardo反抗地咬着他的手指，轻微的疼痛刺激得Mark血液里的兽性开始沸腾，他加了一根手指到Eduardo嘴里用力搅动着，把丰沛的唾液搅出来，落在床单上，洇出一块深色的水迹，下身的抽送也越来越粗鲁狂野。  
一时间，肉体撞击的声音与Eduardo软糯的带着哭腔的呻吟在他空旷宽敞的公寓中回荡。

坚硬粗大的阴茎不断凿进柔软的肉穴，把Eduardo下身凿得淫水淋漓，Mark撑在他身上，进入他身体，汗水在激烈的动作中，落在他光裸的背上。  
暴君一言不发地伐挞他的身体，像享用他的猎物那样，每一下都好像要把他撞散一样。Eduardo在他身下，就好像是随波逐流的纸片，浮在惊涛骇浪上，被Mark推上一波又一波的浪峰。  
他喘息着，阴茎像利刃一般剖开他的身体，肉穴食髓知味地紧咬Mark的性器，龟头撞在腺体上，好像在凿一口泉眼，微痛夹杂着强烈的酸麻，蔓延到四肢百骸。  
Eduardo总有下一回Mark插入时，自己就要被情欲淹没的错觉。  
“救我……Mark……啊……”他露出痛苦的神色，无意识地用葡语呻吟着，“救我……救我……”  
Mark听懂了，他从Eduardo嘴里抽出湿漉漉的手指，一手自背后将他揽入怀里，一手撑在床上，一操他一边亲吻他。

“我在。”Mark用沙哑的声音同样回应以葡萄牙语。  
怀里的身体滚烫到仿佛高烧，湿漉漉又滑腻的肌肤被烫红，棕色的发丝被汗水浸湿，好像随时都会融化在Mark手臂间。  
Mark紧紧桎梏着他，只有在这种时候，他才有拥有这个人的感觉。  
Eduardo剧烈地战栗，肉穴绞紧Mark的阴茎，他发出一声闷哼，整个人忽然便脱力软在Mark怀里。  
暴君停了片刻让他透透气，汗水从Mark额头上流入眼中，把眼睛刺得又涩又痛。  
Mark粗重地喘了几口气，把他放下，十指紧紧扣住他的手压在床上，继续用力肏进那片温柔的天堂。  
他一下一下地顶弄着这具漂亮柔韧的身体，Eduardo被他禁锢在身下，脱力的身体像没了骨头，任暴君掠夺。当Mark狠狠插入的时候，他会颤抖着急促哼出几声哭腔。

“我爱你。”  
高潮来临的时候，Mark扣紧他的胯部，完全把自己顶入他的身体深处，亲了他一下，在肉穴深处灌进浓精。  
Eduardo闭着眼剧烈地喘息着。  
他头晕脑胀，酒精和性爱让他的意志浮浮沉沉，身体好像失去了一切知觉，只能感觉到那根嵌入自己身体里并播种的阴茎，以及Mark那句“我爱你”。  
“我不相信……”他用下身含着Mark的阴茎和饱胀的精液，哑着声音回答。

Mark没说什么，来回吻着他，等高潮的余韵过去后，才慢慢拔出阴茎。  
没有了阻挡，浓稠的精液从被操开的肉穴中流出，Eduardo的下身一片泥泞，全是淫液和白浊。  
Mark撑在他身上，亲吻他被汗水沾湿的睫毛和圆翘的鼻头。  
等Eduardo恢复过来后，性爱里那种在快感中隐约可见的痛苦已经消失了，只剩下性爱后的慵懒和散漫。他搂住Mark的颈脖，回应一般亲吻Mark的唇角，像只餍足的猫，被喂饱了心情大好，终于屈尊乐意与饲主亲昵一下。

“刚刚俱乐部那几个姑娘都不愿意接近我。”Eduardo半眯着眼睛看Mark。  
“嗯哼。”暴君哼了哼。  
“为什么？”Eduardo问。  
“管我什么事？”Mark说，“我怎么知道。”  
“伊莎说让我问你。”Eduardo的手指随手插入Mark的卷发中，“你对我做了什么？”  
“没做什么。”Mark淡淡地道，“标记了你而已。”  
“标记？”Eduardo愣了愣，“什么意思？”  
“气味。”Mark说，他在Eduardo肩膀上咬了一口，舌头舔了舔沁出的血丝，“你身上有我的气味。”  
Eduardo抬起手嗅了嗅，嫌弃地道，“好几天都不散？很难闻吧……古龙水也不能盖住吗？”  
“不能。野兽划定地盘的标记。”Mark盯着他，喉结轻轻滚动了一下，“血液里，毛孔里……不是人类意义上的气味，更像是你们闻不到的信息素，但是我的同类可以。”  
“你把我标记成你的所有物？”Eduardo皱起眉。  
“没错。”暴君收起笑容，“所有靠近你的我的同类，都会闻到我的标记。大自然最原始的示威，宣示这是一个强悍的alpha的领地，擅入者等同挑衅，要付出性命的代价。”

Mark的眼睛露出一种冷酷的的占有欲，让Eduardo后背一点点发冷。  
他回过神，推开Mark，“你竟敢这么做？”  
“别给我乱扣帽子，Wardo。”Mark一把握住他的手腕把他扯回来按倒在床上，“你和我做爱，就会沾上我的气味。你不可能幻想跟一头猛兽做爱，还能干干净净地去接近别的人。”  
“所以我不会为这个跟你道歉。”暴君钳住他的下颚吻上去，蹂躏那被咬红了充血的湿润的唇。  
“放……唔……”Eduardo推了推他，没推开，他脑袋里混沌一片，Mark吻他吻得这么热烈，他渐渐便没法抵抗，沉溺在这个吻里。  
Mark离开他的唇的时候，Eduardo眼里的泪水流了下来。  
暴君吻走那滴水珠。  
“你可以不让我进门，可以拒绝我，可以不理会我的发情期，让我找别人舒解或借助药物。”  
“但你没有这么做。”Mark说。  
他紧贴着Eduardo的身体，肌肤与肌肤之间分享同样滚烫的情热和汗水。  
“Wardo，Wardo……”Mark叹息着低声叫他哈佛时已有的昵称，“掠夺和投机是我镌刻在基因里的本性，只要有机可乘，我就一定会利用。”  
“那么……”Eduardo失神地在他臂弯里喘息着，他眼神有点涣散，“我们要维持这样的关系到什么时候？”  
“直到你愿意再爱我，”暴君舔着他肩膀刚刚被咬出血的地方。  
“或者终于下定决心放弃我。”  
【4】  
哈佛是在最近三十年才开始接纳半兽种族的学生，在之前漫长的历史中，这所世界一流的学校都只接纳人类。  
然而虽说一视同仁，但谁都知道，少数族裔的孩子能上哈佛是难之又难。  
后来，哈佛在各界抗议下终于网开一面，开始招收少数族裔学生，但仍然将他们区别对待，大部分的半兽种族学生都入住柯克兰宿舍。  
尽管碍于教养，人类的学生并不会对柯克兰的学生公然表示歧视，但两个种族之间的鸿沟比人类社会的阶层还要泾渭分明，几乎不会有人类学生愿意跟柯克兰的学生交朋友，更别提进出柯克兰宿舍。  
而在当时，Eduardo是唯一一个例外。

自从通过Dustin认识Mark后，这位住在艾略特单人间的上流社会小少爷迅速成为柯克兰宿舍的常客。  
哈佛投资协会的主席跟柯克兰的怪胎们如此亲密，当时在哈佛这着实是一件非常轰动的事情。  
但Eduardo一点都不在意这些异样的眼光。  
英俊漂亮的模样，谦虚温柔的性格，富裕的家底以及在哈佛也算得上顶好的学识，让Eduardo即使跟柯克兰的怪胎们混在一起，也不会被人类的上流阶层孤立。

他的父亲Roberto听闻这件事，曾经警告过他，半兽种族们都野性未驯，如果他毫无戒心，一定会被反咬一口。  
Eduardo不以为然，他认为父亲的告诫不过是人类某种根深蒂固的傲慢。  
毕竟H33里那些朋友们是多么可爱。  
他知道Dustin是只水獭，这个学弟甚至毫不忌讳地，大喇喇地给Eduardo看自己小时候的原型照片——一只在泳池里浮着晒太阳，抱着几个贝壳的毛茸茸的小东西。  
Moskovitz家族是佛罗里达州很有名望的家族，也是整个美国罕见的温和半兽族裔的大家族，靠航海业发迹。Dustin本来也可以住进艾略特，但不知道为什么这可爱的小男孩还是选择了柯克兰，与他的同族住在一起。  
Chris是个普通中产阶级的孩子，Eduardo知道，他的原型是北极狼，浑身雪白的漂亮又强悍的生物。  
Chris跟Dustin一样，也不忌讳告诉别人自己的原型，他志在平权。  
只有Mark，Eduardo不知道他是什么。

H33里唯一介意自己身份的只有Mark一个。  
Eduardo知道这个，是因为他清楚Mark的自尊心有多高，也知道他有多聪明。  
即使在哈佛里，Mark也算得上绝顶聪明的那一类——他几乎是Eduardo见过的最天才的孩子，但Mark来自半兽族裔的中产家庭，而在哈佛，中产家庭已算是社交底层，更何况他的种族身份，更是原罪。  
他心高气傲，一心想要攀爬上哈佛最顶尖的俱乐部。他与Eduardo一起参加凤凰社的考核，但Eduardo进入了，而他在第一轮即被淘汰。  
Eduardo曾经猜测过Mark是什么，半兽种族的人类形态和他们的原型总有相似的地方。  
像Dustin，他傻乎乎的乐观与平和的性格，跟水獭简直如出一辙。  
而Chris英俊的样貌和他的野心，也极匹配北极狼。  
至于Mark，Eduardo曾猜测他可能是刺猬之类的小动物。Dustin听了哈哈大笑，说Mark是猫科动物。  
Eduardo于是又从Mark尖刻的、睚眦必报的性格，猜这小天才或许是猞猁之类的小型肉食动物。  
但无论是什么，Eduardo都觉得他需要温柔相待，需要被保护。  
他是一个敏感的天才，而哈佛是个壁垒森严的地方，Eduardo愿意温柔呵护自己的少数族裔男朋友。

直到Mark狠狠地、毫不留情地算计了他，以一种残忍的方式，把他踢出了Facebook。  
和解的那一天，他签下和解协议后问Mark：“你的原型到底是什么？”  
“美洲豹。”Mark看着他，回答道。

那一刻，Eduardo感到天旋地转。  
他自以为了解Mark，但直到现在才知道，至始至终自己真的从来没有读懂过他。  
作为世界上第三大的猫科动物，美洲豹是独行侠，习惯蛰伏突袭的顶尖掠食者，擅长投机取巧，高达1200多磅的咬合力让它们可以将猎物一击毙命。  
这些特征在Mark的性格中全都有迹可循。  
Eduardo不是半兽族裔，他不知道属于他们的自然规则。  
如果他了解半兽种族，他就该知道，H33总是以Mark为中心，连原型为北极狼的Chris也愿意听从、满足Mark的要求，除了Mark是他们之中能力最强、最聪明的之外，必定是Mark的原型比Chris在食物链上地位更高。

可惜，直到被咬破咽喉的这一刻，Eduardo才知道自己爱上的不是什么可爱的小动物。  
而是一头猛兽。

【5】  
Eduardo从过往噩梦里惊醒的时候，Mark就睡在身边。  
新加坡并非不夜城，Eduardo的公寓在35层顶楼，窗外的霓虹在夜色中寂寞地闪烁。  
他看了看手机，才凌晨三点。  
Mark不着寸缕，手臂横在Eduardo的腰上，占有性地圈住他，这大概是Eduardo做了噩梦的缘故。  
暴君呼吸平稳，高挺的鼻梁和削薄的唇近在咫尺，Eduardo隐隐闻到一丝他沐浴后残留的那种香味混着某种雄性的麝香，对Eduardo而言，这比他最爱的古龙水还要好闻。  
他总怀疑Mark在发情期的时候会有某种催情的激素散发——且必定对人类也起作用。这种卑鄙的激素，诱得他总想跟这混蛋做爱。  
Mark否认了这一点，说这是他的错觉，可是Eduardo没法解释为什么两人刚做完爱没多久，这种时候自己仍然会对他产生情欲。  
哪怕他很疲倦，哪怕他待在Mark身边便总感觉有死亡的威胁如影随形，但即使如此，也依旧没法控制地想要跟这个人做爱。  
就像那种追求窒息性快感者一样，死亡的恐惧和最极致的快乐其实只有一线之隔，Eduardo现在很明白这个，并像沉溺毒品一样上了瘾——众所周知，爱能带来性欲，但谁又敢断定恨不能呢？

他在勃起前，轻轻从Mark的手臂下逃脱出来，尽量不惊醒这位沉睡的暴君。  
地上全是两人做爱时扔掉的衣服。他洗澡后没有穿衣服就裸睡了，Mark也是。Eduardo拿过旁边的睡袍披上赤脚踩着地上那些昂贵的高定便离开了卧室。  
他睡不着,一定是晚上在俱乐部时喝的酒不够多。

Mark找出来的时候，Eduardo趴在吧台上，旁边那瓶龙舌兰没了一半。  
事实上，在Eduardo离开他臂弯的时候，Mark就醒了。他猜测Eduardo可能失眠了，便没有强迫他留在床上。  
Mark在床上等了将近一小时，觉得他就算需要透气，时间也差不多了。  
发情期时Mark感官敏锐得厉害，Eduardo喝了酒后，他身体上的那种能挑起Mark强烈性欲的温暖体息混着香甜的酒味，像在Mark和他之间连上了一条清晰的线，无论他躲在哪个角落，Mark都能准确地定位并找到他。  
这是属于Mark这个种族的最古老的猎食能力。

Mark走过去，极佳的夜视能力让他看到Eduardo松散的睡袍下露出一截漂亮的、光裸的后颈。  
他低着头伏在吧台上，颈椎能看到肌肤下的骨感。  
Eduardo身材非常结实柔韧，只是他天生骨架就比较纤细，因此没有肌肉覆盖的地方，看上去便格外脆弱。  
这种脆弱既让人想好好保护他，又让人想要狠狠蹂躏他，逼他哭着求饶，但是Mark很肯定自己不会在那种时候放过他，只会遵从本性将他彻底占有。

Mark走过去，在Eduardo身后拥住他，一边低头亲吻他的后颈，一边将那个空了的酒杯从他手中拿走放到一边。  
“为什么不去睡觉？”暴君的手绕到前面解他睡袍的带子，“四点了。”  
在这种时候他不应该还穿着衣服，Mark血液里的兽性在叫嚣，Eduardo得赤裸着，因为自己对他的欲望是无时无刻的，他随时随地都应该敞开他的身体让他进入，供他索取掠夺。  
Mark知道这是发情期时兽性占据了理智的上风，但他更清楚，自己对Eduardo的欲望，从哈佛到现在都没有减弱过一分一毫，甚至愈加强烈。

Eduardo半醉半醒地低声说，“不想睡觉……”  
“那我们做爱吧。”睡袍被解开，Mark如愿以偿摸到了他的身体。  
“我做了个噩梦……”Eduardo低声说，放任他的手在自己身体上探索。  
暴君的手指环住Eduardo的胸膛，滚烫的手在抚摸那片肌肤。晚上被他蹂躏肿了的乳尖烙着Mark的手心。  
“什么噩梦？”Mark问。

“梦见我被你杀死。”  
Eduardo转过身，他原本垂在吧台下的另一只手上握着的枪，直指Mark。  
黑黝黝的枪管抵着Mark赤裸的胸膛。  
新加坡枪支管制非常严厉，但Eduardo要弄到一把枪随身带着肯定不是什么难事。枪口贴着Mark的心口，Eduardo仿佛能感觉到他的平稳有力的心跳通过枪支传到他的指尖。  
他睡袍已经被Mark解开了，在暧昧的壁灯下，结实的胸膛在睡袍里若隐若现，布着好些吻痕，乳尖红肿。他浑身都是情欲的痕迹，脸却冷到极点，手上还有一把泛着冷光的枪。

“你想杀我吗？”Mark平静地问他。  
Eduardo要是扣下扳机，子弹毫无疑问就会穿膛而过，将他的心脏打成一团模糊的血肉。  
他看了一眼自己心口上的枪，又抬眼看看Eduardo，钴蓝的眼眸里没有任何恐慌，没有害怕，也没有傲慢的笃定，平静得好像波澜不惊的大海。  
“你以为我不敢？”Eduardo冷冷地反问，他修长的手指动了动，枪支的保险扣被打开。  
“DO IT.”Mark的声音罕见地流露出温柔，“If you want.”  
他看Eduardo的眼神专注、怜悯、温柔。  
而Eduardo感觉在他的注视下，自己所有一切想法，他的怯懦、他的恐惧、他的逃避……这些纠缠不清的情绪，全都无所遁形。

Eduardo的手很冰，还在微微颤抖，Mark觉得他要握不住手枪了。  
“来。”Mark的手覆住他握枪的手指，“如果你想，那就让我死在你手上。”  
Eduardo似乎没想到Mark会说这样的话，他脸上好像寒冰迸裂，那双棕色的漂亮的眼睛染上红色，不敢置信和痛苦在互相撕扯。  
他的手越来越冰凉，开始微微颤抖，Mark觉得他似乎要握不住手上这把枪了。  
“为什么犹豫？”Mark平静地问Eduardo，“扣下去，这个世界上就不再有让你感到恐惧和威胁的人了。你不是一直都恨我吗？这是你报复我的好机会。”  
“我没有……”Eduardo下意识地否认。  
“说谎。”Mark打断了他。  
“没有什么？没有恨我还是没有想过杀死我？”面对和自己纠缠了八九年的人，Mark理智客观到冷酷的程度，“因为你知道自己优柔寡断，也知道我掠夺成性，你没法改变自己，也没法改变我。你既说服不了自己原谅我，又说服不了自己不爱我，与其这么痛苦地撕扯，不如让我消失吧。”  
Eduardo像被烫了一下那样想收回手，却被Mark紧紧钳住。  
他一句话也说不出，不得不承认Mark是对的。  
“下不了手？”Mark说，“我来帮你做决定。”  
“不……！”Eduardo意识到他想做什么。  
Mark做事总是这么决绝，不留退路，一股恐惧直充脑门，使他头痛欲裂。  
Mark没顾他的反抗，勾着他的手指，扣下扳机。  
“咔哒”——手枪发出轻轻的一声——  
枪膛里没有子弹，是空的。

扣下扳机的那一刻，Eduardo像被抽掉了灵魂，他的身体如同一个空壳一样摇摇欲坠着要跌下来。  
几乎是同时，Mark握着Eduardo的手腕，将他拿枪的那只手扣紧，带着他滚到地上。  
疼痛让Eduardo清醒过来，他的手肘毫不犹豫顶向Mark，直击在肩膀上。  
Mark吃了他一记肘击，痛得脸都扭曲了，但没有放开他，反而硬顶着Eduardo的反抗，把他再次掀翻在地上，并且用尽全力把他牢牢压在身下。

“你什么时候学的搏击？”Eduardo被压制住，不甘地问。  
“前年开始。”Mark在他汗津津的后颈亲了一下，诚实地道，“怕哪天操你时被你揍了。”  
Eduardo不是什么柔弱可欺的小动物，他屈服在Mark身下，全凭他对Mark不理智的爱情；而他的本性和理智又总是常常促使他去反抗，促使他狠狠地报复Mark。  
Mark知道他一旦硬起心肠，或是放松警惕，就会被反咬一口。  
或许Eduardo不会真的杀了他，但他总有别的办法让Mark不爽快或焦头烂额，像这把枪，像那场官司。

Eduardo干笑了两声，也不挣扎了。  
有什么东西掉在地上，Mark低头一看，是两颗子弹——他是真的想过杀了Mark。  
但是爱情让他把子弹退出了枪膛。

“为什么把子弹退出来？”与强悍的动作相反，Mark的语气很温柔。  
“我怕一枪下去，上万人要失业……”Eduardo哼了哼。  
“你什么时候关心起Facebook的员工？”Mark从他手里接过枪，“你只是不敢杀我。”  
暴君拿着没有子弹的空枪，枪管沿着Eduardo漂亮的后背往下划去，最后抵着Eduardo的肉穴，轻轻把一小节顶了进去。  
已经被操开的肉穴食髓知味地翕动着，想要吃进更多插进来的硬物。  
意识到Mark在用什么玩弄自己，Eduardo浑身泛过一阵寒战。  
Mark给过Eduardo逃跑和反抗的机会了，Eduardo没有离开，那就别怪他开始享用自己的猎物了。  
暴君手上用力一顶，黝黑的枪管完全插进Eduardo的肉穴。

“混蛋……唔……！”Eduardo呜咽了一声，回头瞪着Mark，“你什么时候有这种变态爱好了？”  
枪管自然没有Mark的阴茎粗，但它又冰又硬，让Eduardo非常不舒服，下意识地夹紧双腿。  
他忍耐欲望的克制和因为欲望而生的恼怒，染红了他的眼角，反倒让他漂亮的脸上有了一种性感。  
没有人不会迷失在这种风情里，Mark有时候会怀疑他在华尔街就是靠这样的资本屡战屡胜。

“从你拿枪顶着我的时候。”Mark回答。  
暴君扣住Eduardo的腰，把枪支完全推进Eduardo肉穴，手上开始不紧不慢地重复着插入和抽出的动作，眼睛看着水光淋漓的冷铁没入潮红的穴口。  
可惜的是他们之前洗过澡，Eduardo身体里他射进去的精液早就被清理干净，否则白浊会沿着黝黑的枪管淌下来。  
那一定很性感，Mark想。

“混蛋！是你的东西不行了吗，要用枪？”Eduardo跪趴在地上怒道。  
“别逞嘴上的快意，逼我等会儿将阴茎和枪都一起塞进你这贪婪的小嘴里。”Mark警告他。  
“我总有一天真的会杀了你，Mark！”枪管太长了，枪口顶在Eduardo身体那个要命的地方，Mark甚至在恶意地顶弄。  
“你一边呻吟一边叫嚣着要杀我的模样真可爱，”Mark喉咙里滚出沙哑的笑，又加了一句，“让我硬得不行。”  
“啊……”即使被Mark手上那根黑铁折磨得浑身颤抖，Eduardo还是气笑了，“你以为我在说笑？”  
“不，我当然不会以为你在说笑，我说了，你只是不敢。”  
“笑话。”  
“你当然不怕杀死我。”Mark一下一下强有力而缓慢地顶撞着他，黑色的枪管没入熟红的肉穴，“我说的是不敢。”  
“你害怕的是后悔。你知道你一定会。”Mark能感觉到枪管的进入非常顺利，他转动手枪，听见Eduardo压抑的喘息。

“你怕不是还没睡醒，”Eduardo咬着唇讥讽这个自大狂，“梦做得这么美。”  
Mark没理他，继续道，“杀了我后，你觉得我曾经给你的伤害都得到了补偿，我杀了以前的你，你杀了我，很公平。唯一要命的是，以你这样的性格，那之后你就会开始思念我——无法抑制地。”  
“你想起的都是我们在一起的时光或者做爱的快感，你开始渴望我。你的心想念我总使你气恼的说话方式，”暴君的阴茎同样硬得疼痛，声音却冰冷得没有起伏，像在陈述一道物理学原理，“你的身体，你下面的小嘴，则想念我能把你操晕的阴茎。”  
“然后，你就会像现在后悔爱上我那样，后悔杀死我。”  
“唔……闭嘴……”Eduardo赤裸的脚尖蜷缩着。

“为什么不让我说？”Mark一下一下地操纵着枪支狠狠顶进去，搅得里面丰沛的淫水渍渍作响，“我知道你想什么，那你知道我在想什么吗？”  
“我不知道。”Eduardo双手握紧拳头，Mark的话让他难堪，而他不想知道更难堪的，“我也不想知道……”  
“不，你得知道我在想什么。”Mark说，“我没你曾经想的那么好，也没有你现在想的那么卑劣。”  
他用一把手枪，把Eduardo双腿间弄得一片泥泞。  
“我不会让你有这种后悔的机会。”暴君低头咬着他的肩膀，“你知道为什么吗？”  
“谁他妈想知道为什么！”Eduardo崩溃地道。  
“注意语言，”Mark将手枪又推了进去，“我们两个之中，你才是那个教养良好的绅士，Wardo。”

Mark熟知道Eduardo身体里的快感源头在哪里，他变换着角度，用不同的方式刺激Eduardo。  
Eduardo没法再说话讽刺Mark了，他现在只顾得上急促喘息。  
“我既没法忍受你爱我的时候我在你身边缺席，更没法忍受有其他人像我这样操你。”  
像佐证一般，Mark在他的后颈用力咬了一口，留下了一个标记。  
“当我想到，在我死去后，有人像我这样，把你压在你家里哪个角落，”他说，“把他的阴茎插入你的身体，从你下面或上面的小嘴上获得我现在体验着的快感，我就嫉妒得要发疯。”  
“谁像你这么变态！”Eduardo骂他。  
“或许你不敢杀我，”暴君转动手中的枪，“但你要是敢跟谁做爱，我绝对敢杀了他。”

他拔出枪扔到一边，用阴茎顶上被枪支操开的小口。滚烫的龟头立刻被翕动的、熟红的小口饥渴地咬住，献媚般吸吮。  
“Wardo，Wardo.”暴君低声叫着他的名字，滚烫的吻落在Eduardo的身上。  
他倾身上前，阴茎也因此慢慢压向Eduardo的身体里。  
快感像藤蔓一样从两人相连的地方生长蔓延，既将他们紧紧绑在一起，又将他们牢牢裹挟着，谁都没法逃脱  
“也要我，好吗？”Mark绵绵密密地亲吻他，像在亲吻早晨一朵带着露水的玫瑰。  
“爱我，Wardo……”他低声说。

【6】  
Mark一生只请求过Eduardo两次，一次是当年在帕罗奥图，Eduardo雨夜终于来到硅谷，在那个逼仄的走廊，Mark曾经低下他的头，请Eduardo留下来，留在他身边。  
Eduardo没有听明白他难以启齿的祈求。  
那之后，Mark再也没有求过Eduardo什么。  
直到现在，他请求Eduardo爱他。  
Eduardo仍旧爱他，Mark清楚这一点，只是他不在Eduardo心里了，而他也不知道怎么回到他心里去。  
但Mark实在不懂怎么去请求，他哪里求过别人什么，都是别人来求他。面对Eduardo更加说不出口，只好把几句轻飘飘的话，藏在狠话后面。

“别废话……”Eduardo完全不知道Mark的纠结，烦躁地道，“要么操我，要么滚开……”  
他一点都不想和Mark谈论爱情。比起这样的对话，Eduardo更愿意沉沦在欲望中什么都不想。  
Eduardo只想要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，一场让他无法思考的性爱，使他完全忘却和Mark之间的纠葛，忘记自己日日夜夜无法平复的不甘心。  
他们在过去的三年里维持着肉体的关系，沉默地做爱，听从身体的渴望，从来不谈论这些，这让Eduardo感觉安全。

阳光与蜜糖孕育的完美身体引诱着Mark，连汗水，Mark尝起来都是甜美的。暴君分开巴西最美丽的一片土壤，重新用自己的欲望和性器征服了他。  
Eduardo原本平复了些许的呼吸一下子又乱了，他呻吟着，把自己沉没在肉欲中，像被操熟的、完全绽放的玫瑰，美丽得能与惊世名画相提并论。  
Mark敢肯定，他若是生在古希腊，那必定所有歌颂美的雕像都以他为原型。

“不想谈？”Mark俯下身，浊重滚烫的气息喷在Eduardo颈脖。  
“那我们就只做爱吧。”他沉着声音说。  
Mark话刚说完，Eduardo还没来得及思考这到底什么意思，便敏感地发现他插在自己身体里的阴茎竟然又涨大了一圈。  
本来已经填满了自己身体的东西，竟然撑大得让他产生撕裂的感觉。  
不止如此，Mark竟然还不满足一样，用力往里面顶了一下。  
Eduardo被这一下顶得双眼发黑，气也差点喘不上来。等他从晕眩之中回过神，才注意到Mark按在自己两侧的手，已经变成了猛兽的前肢。  
Eduardo骇然回头——压在自己身上的，是一头美洲豹。

Eduardo这是第一次见到Mark的原型。  
他的原型非常漂亮，油光水滑的浅金色皮毛上密布着一个个棕黑色的圆环斑点，身形矫健，四肢强壮有力，就连那双眼睛，也变成了散发着危险气息的蓝色兽瞳。  
在这样的视线下，有那么一瞬间，Eduardo脑海中完全空白。  
他不知道这是害怕使然，还是被这种生物强大而危险的美丽震慑住，直到Mark俯下身，舔弄他的肩膀，他才回过神。  
美洲豹粗糙的舌头在光滑的皮肤上像砂纸擦过，带来轻微的刺痛，Eduardo抖了一下，越发清晰地感觉到Mark的性器带给他腹部的疼痛。

那东西好像要直直顶到他的胃部一样，使他声音都哽住了，“滚……滚出去，Mark！”  
但Mark如果会在这种时候听Eduardo的，那他就不是Mark了。  
Eduardo的怒骂只换来了Mark喉咙里一声亢奋的低吼。  
他因为这声低沉的吼叫而浑身泛过一阵冷战——这混蛋打算用原型操他——仅仅因为他让Mark别废话只做爱吗？！  
开什么玩笑？！  
Mark是真的想活生生操死他？！

【7】  
半兽族裔中，美洲豹体长一米八、一米九的比比皆是，Mark原型体长跟他人形一样，只有一米七五，在美洲豹中远远谈不上魁梧，然而对Eduardo来说，一米七五的人类与一米七五的猛兽绝对不是一回事！  
猛兽结实的肌肉和庞大的体型带来将近一百公斤的体重，矫健有力的四肢牢牢将Eduardo困在身下。  
Eduardo开始感觉恐慌，他极力想撑起身体推开背后的猛兽，却被Mark按得牢牢的。  
美洲豹的体重大半压在他身上，别说是翻身，连呼吸都困难。  
Mark胸膛上的皮毛贴着Eduardo光裸的背部，热得他整个人几乎要燃烧起来。  
“别！”Eduardo感到Mark开始抽动，那根可怕的性器捣开他的肠道碾压，霸道地把甬道撑到极限。  
“Mark！啊……”他颤抖着叫了一声，但还没来得及说出一句完整的话，已经被Mark蛮横的冲撞顶得说不出话。

强烈的疼痛让Eduardo几乎吐出来，他从Mark身下挣扎着伸出汗津津的手臂，抠着地毯，想要往前，爬出Mark的禁锢，让那根该死的阴茎离开他的身体。  
然而他才抬起肩膀，就被Mark看穿了意图。  
美洲豹吼叫了一声，抬起爪子重重摁住Eduardo。  
他吼叫着张开嘴，咬住Eduardo的后颈，像咬着猎物一样把他叼回来，下身惩罚性地快速挺动了十多下。

“啊……啊……！”Eduardo第一下便受不了了，所有力气都被Mark的动作撞散，整个人瘫了，伸出去的手臂无力地软在地摊上。  
他后颈被不重不轻地咬住，Mark力道控制得很好，既不会咬破那层皮肤，也不会让他有机会再逃跑。  
猫科动物阴茎上的倒刺因为这野性的交媾而不断来回擦着Eduardo柔软的内壁，像有无数小小的钝器剐蹭着他，让人头皮发麻的痒痛感使Eduardo彻底崩溃。  
Mark阴茎上的倒刺让他的性器变成了某种刑具，没几下，Eduardo被操得丢脸地哭起来了。  
此时此刻，他就像一头真正的雌兽一样，因为想挣扎逃跑而被雄性咬住脖子，紧紧钳制住强迫性交受精。  
Saverin家的小少爷此刻跑也跑不掉，挣扎也挣扎不了，唯一能做的，便是咬牙承受着这种蛮横的抽插，一边呻吟一边哭着怒骂，“……Mark Zuckerberg……你这次没把我干死，下次我绝不把子弹卸掉……”

Eduardo带着哭腔的怒骂和呻吟没有换来Mark的怜悯和内疚，反倒激起了他更高涨的性欲和强烈的征服欲。  
事实上，一开始Mark没想过在做爱的时候变回原型——尽管这在他们族裔中是很常见的做爱方式，毕竟他们血液里流淌着原始的基因，化为原型时的自由，与本能的兽性，都能增加性爱的快感，让交配变得更刺激。  
但对于人类来说，这在伦理上还很难接受，在体型上有时候也并不太匹配。  
况且他知道自己兽形时阴茎的尺寸和形态，单是上面的倒刺，就够Eduardo苦不堪言了。

只是Eduardo那句“别废话”实在让Mark恼怒。  
他好不容易拉下脸，示弱说出来的恳求，Eduardo仍旧选择置若罔闻——那么好吧，既然他不愿意听自己的“废话”，Mark索性赌气地化为原型，就是得让Eduardo知道，自己不说话时，他绝对会更不好受。  
然而或许是原型使野兽本能占据了上风，加上发情期时的性冲动，这场异样的性爱始于惩罚，但很快就变成了真正的追求快感。

Mark下意识地在Eduardo身体里寻找能受孕的子宫，带着倒刺的性器不断在柔软的甬道里冲刺。  
那些倒刺是雄性为了刺激雌性排卵受精，诞下子嗣。但Eduardo既不是女性，也不是他的同族，倒刺除了带来疼痛和快感外，不会有任何实际的效果。  
然而这种认知并不能减少Mark此刻的渴望。  
Mark想将自己的精液灌溉进去，想让他受精，想彻底标记他，让他在不久的将来因怀着一只小豹崽而肚皮高高隆起。  
不只是肚子，还有Eduardo的胸部，也会为哺乳做准备而变得柔软，乳头变成深红色，胀大了整整一圈，奶汁或许还会不分日夜地溢出。  
而在那只小崽子出生之前，所有乳汁都归Mark独享，他只允许Eduardo穿着舒适的单薄睡袍——那种半透明的布料，两只乳头会在胸膛前顶出可爱的凸起，甚至还能隐约看到它们的颜色。  
而只要Mark想，随时随地——或许是他们看电影的时候，或许是他在看书的时候，又或许是在吃饭的时候——把他搂过来，解开衣袍，让他丰盈的乳房暴露，吮咬他的乳头，吞咽他的乳汁，好减缓他涨奶的痛苦。

【8】  
完全占有这个人的想象使Mark无比亢奋。  
Mark低下头，Eduardo在他身下，浑身都是汗，汗液让他的皮肤像蒙上了一层淡淡的润泽水光。  
他趴在地上，肩胛骨撑起漂亮的弧度，仿佛皮肤下藏着无力振开的翅膀。  
漂亮与诱惑是真的，但Eduardo或许这辈子都不会驯服于他，更不可能被他标记——无论是身体上还是心灵。  
Eduardo像个被捕获的天使一样，只能徒劳地扑棱着羽翼，被凶猛的野兽按在身下奸淫。  
Mark伏在他身上，利用体重和身形的优势压制着他，硕大的性器来回进出蜜洞，每次抽出一截时都能看到暗红色的柱体上淋漓的水光。  
巴西最高贵的玫瑰绽放在美洲豹的身下，承受狂风暴雨的洗礼，花瓣簌簌发抖，就连尖刺，也不过是虚张声势的倔强。

Mark停下，把硕大粗硬的阴茎从他身体里退出。  
他将Eduardo翻过来。  
刚刚还叫嚣着不干死他就要一枪打死Mark的小少爷满脸绯红，气都快喘不过来了，那双漂亮的棕色眼眸蒙着一层水汽，又是气恼又是委屈，别过脸不看他。  
Eduardo无力地支棱着被操得合不拢的双腿，下身的小洞也因为吃进过于粗大的性器而一时间无法闭合。  
Mark心软了。

他总是要这样，平时嘴上从来不对Mark好，温柔的话得等他心情好得不得了的时候，才会说一些，更多的时候，对Mark不是冷嘲就是热讽，只有做爱时，被操软了才知道闭嘴。  
Mark知道他心里至今还有一口气梗着下不来，这跟Mark是不是付了他六亿美金和5%的股份无关——那是明面上的账；至于爱情，Eduardo觉得那是另一回事。  
Mark有时候觉得他很可爱，有时候又觉得他很可恨。  
他倒也不怪他，难听的话从来左耳进右耳出，但Mark有时候仍然不可避免地被他激怒。

美洲豹低下头颅，粗粝的舌头轻柔地舔舐着Eduardo的身体。  
从他的脖子开始舔起，两个乳头自然不会放过。那里本来在晚上做爱时，已经被Mark吸肿了一圈甚至破了皮。  
乳头本来就敏感至极，Mark没舔几下，Eduardo就开始像被打捞起的鱼一样挣扎扭动。  
“Mark，Mark……”他不断用手推拒着美洲豹的头颅，“不要，求你了……”  
Eduardo虽然在拒绝，但是身体却因为挣扎而不断将胸膛挺向Mark，倒像是想讨要更多。  
Mark不耐烦了，吼了一声，抬爪子按住他，力气上的绝对优势让他非常轻松就能把Eduardo压在地上为所欲为。  
Mark几乎强行舔遍了Eduardo全身，每个敏感的地方都没有放过，双腿间更加被细致地照顾到。  
Eduardo大张着修长光裸的双腿，在Mark的舔弄中发出急促的喘息和呻吟，他的阴茎早就完全勃起了。  
但Mark不会用尖利的爪子去碰他那里，不但不碰，这混蛋还不许Eduardo自己碰。  
每次Eduardo伸手想要自慰，Mark就会用爪子拨开他的手，并且冲他警告般地吼叫。  
“混蛋……混蛋……”Eduardo几次都没能碰到自己阴茎，开始焦躁。

跟一头猛兽交媾超出了Eduardo的想象。  
此刻那头猛兽正在他的双腿间不断舔弄，更让他觉得可耻的是，自己竟然像个欲求不满的荡妇一样，跟野兽交媾也能获得强烈的快感。  
而这头美洲豹的胯下，还竖着一根几乎能插穿他肚子的、暗红色的性器。而那根东西已经勃起成一个难以置信的硕大尺寸，正伺机再次进入他的身体大肆侵略。  
但Eduardo完全没法拒绝，他学过的巴西柔术在绝对力量的压制下，完全无法发挥一点作用。  
美洲豹的头颅埋在他的双腿间，来回舔弄他的下体，Eduardo能感觉到他的气息喷在自己私处。  
“Mark……Mark……”他蜷缩着足趾不断磨蹭着地毯，不敢再骂他了，“变回人，求你……变回人，我们再做爱……”  
美洲豹喉咙里滚出一串低吼，明确表示了自己的拒绝。  
但他终于从Eduardo双腿间抬起头，重新伏在Eduardo的身体上。  
他不断低吼着，焦躁地催促Eduardo快点接受自己，带着倒刺的阴茎前端意有所指地顶着Eduardo的小腹，火辣辣沉甸甸地来回磨蹭，好缓解性爱的渴求。

“我用嘴好不好……”Eduardo抓着Mark脑袋的皮毛恳求——吃了亏他就懂得跟暴君示弱，“我给你口交……”  
Mark哼了哼，Eduardo看懂他意思了——Mark不相信用口能让他射精，毕竟这个娇气的少爷，很可能根本含不住Mark那根东西。  
暴君舔舔他的唇。  
“不要跟你这样接吻……”Eduardo很抗拒美洲豹，他会去亲吻原型的Mark，但绝对不想让这家伙把舌头伸进自己嘴里。  
Eduardo扭着脸避开了，被Mark用爪子又把他的脸拨回来。猛兽的气息喷在Eduardo脸上。  
小少爷知道躲不掉，只好不甘愿地张开嘴巴，让美洲豹把舌头伸进来。  
“唔……唔，Mark……”Eduardo搂着Mark的脖子。  
这家伙的舌头几乎塞住了Eduardo的口腔，甚至伸到Eduardo的喉咙按压。  
吻着吻着，Eduardo开始挺起自己的腰，用自己的性器摩擦Mark，自发追求快感。  
他勃起的阴茎把Mark腹下柔软的皮毛弄湿了。

Mark把舌头从他嘴里拔出来，舔了舔他嘴角的唾液，终于从他身上离开。  
Eduardo喘了一口气，撑起身体，困惑地看Mark。  
美洲豹走向沙发，他踱步的姿势极优美，完全舒展了他修长的身体，而如此强壮的身体走动起来却是轻盈的，步伐悄无声息的，漂亮的皮毛下，走动时肩部的骨骼呈现流水一样的起伏。  
Mark咬了一个抱枕，扔到Eduardo身边，用爪子推了推。  
Eduardo不敢忤逆他了，只好拽过来，委屈地垫在自己腰下。  
Mark重新从他分开的两腿间压上来，Eduardo抬起腰，将腿屈到胸前用手抱着，向Mark敞开了身体。  
美洲豹吼了一声，迅速沉下身体，猛力一顶，再次把性器整根没入Eduardo柔软的蜜道。  
“啊……”Eduardo因为疼痛和胀满而叫了一声，没等他适应，Mark就开始大开大合地肏他了。

【9】  
“轻点，轻点，唔……”Eduardo抽噎着质问，“你不知道你那东西有多大吗！”  
Mark自然不理他，仍旧维持着自己的频率干他。  
他在做爱的时候总是这样罔顾Eduardo的意愿，Eduardo也习惯了。  
美洲豹前肢半屈，趴在Eduardo身上，强壮的后肢发力，用带着倒刺的肉棒一遍又一遍地贯穿这具甜美的肉体，  
Mark原型时的阴茎太大了，Eduardo感到自己平坦的小腹都要被顶出一个可怕的凸起，仿佛能看到阴茎进出的轨迹。  
阴茎上的倒刺把他的肠道刮得既痒又痛，擦过腺体时Eduardo都要抽搐不已。

没过多久，Eduardo便神识昏沉。  
他满脸是汗和泪水，眼神涣散，无力吞咽的唾液从嫣红的嘴角淌下。  
身体战栗不已，又开始因为强烈得无法承受的快感而不断徒劳地挣扎。  
美洲豹因为他的挣扎更加亢奋，抽插粗鲁狂野，几乎用上了全身的力道在这具身体里追逐快感。  
Eduardo那双漂亮的腿绷紧的力气都没有了，只能支着，随着他侵略的动作而被动地无力晃动，像终于接受了自己被支配与享用的命运，不再做徒劳的挣扎。  
不知过了多久，他哑着声音尖叫了一声，Mark便感到自己小腹处被他射湿了。  
Eduardo容纳他的甬道随之开始因为高潮的到来而痉挛。  
挤压的内壁为Mark带来巨大的快感，他本来在原型，又是发情期，快感像海啸一样直冲脑门。  
Mark吼叫了一声，张开嘴，咬住Eduardo的脖子。

人类纤细的脖子几乎完全被美洲豹含进嘴里，利齿就抵在动脉上，只要他用力咬下，立刻就能尝到鲜血。  
同时，暴君的下身凶猛而疯狂地挺动着。  
Eduardo尚在高潮中，立刻便崩溃了。  
他流着泪张开嘴，他以为他在尖叫，事实上他什么声音都没能发出来。  
无论是抵在颈脖的利齿，还是在开拓自己身体的阴茎，都让Eduardo徘徊在死亡的恐惧和交媾快感的边缘。  
这两种截然不同的感觉并不矛盾，甚至像麻绳一样拧得紧紧的。  
死亡的恐惧加剧了性爱的快感，性爱的快感又增加了死亡的恐惧。

Eduardo被他咬着脖子，像垂死的猎物一样，满是汗水的漂亮的脸无力地仰着，眼神涣散空洞，棕色的美丽的眼睛像泉眼，不断涌出泪水，身体因为美洲豹的律动而摇晃。  
他知道Mark快要射精了，并且毫无疑问将内射在自己身体里。  
但他无力阻止也无力抗议。  
他怀疑自己已经死了，可能是Mark把他咬断了脖子，或者用一根阴茎钉死了他。  
他唯一能做的，就是等待Mark射精。

Mark紧紧咬着他，在狂暴的最后几十下抽插后，终于低吼着，把爆发的精液全部射进了Eduardo的肠道。  
大量的精液瞬间灌满了狭窄的甬道。  
Eduardo完全不知道这头该死的美洲豹到底射了多少精液进自己肚子里，只知道那些精液让他产生了饱胀的感觉。  
他想摸摸自己的腹部，是不是因此像怀孕一样隆起，但他连抬手的力气都没有。  
他不但跟一头野兽做了爱，在自己被咬住脖子时高潮，甚至还像一个容器，盛满了这头野兽的精液，那根阴茎还堵在唯一的出口，让白浊一滴不漏。  
他得庆幸自己不是雌性，否则按照Mark的做法，Eduardo现在就已经完成受精，怀上了一头美洲豹的崽子。

Mark也在剧烈地喘息，等高潮过后，他才放开Eduardo的颈脖。  
美洲豹低下头颅，带着安抚意味地轻柔把Eduardo湿漉漉的脸都舔了一遍。  
Eduardo颤抖着伸出手臂抱住Mark的脖子，把脸埋在他颊边的皮毛里，低声哭泣起来。  
Mark撑在他上方，任由他哭湿了自己的皮毛，偶尔侧头轻轻舔舔Eduardo的耳朵和脸颊。

【10】  
次日，Eduardo醒来时，Mark还没有变回人类。  
他只依稀记得，昨天真正结束后，Mark变回人形，为几乎被折腾得晕过去的他洗了个澡。  
但不知道为什么，等Eduardo清醒过来，自己身边躺着的仍旧是那头漂亮又粗鲁的美洲豹。

他就卧在Eduardo身边，合着眼，似乎在熟睡。  
早晨的阳光下，美洲豹金黄色的带着黑斑的皮毛发出温暖的光泽。  
Eduardo没能抗拒这种美丽，他伸手去摸Mark。  
顺滑的皮毛下有灼热的体温通过手心传来，随着他的呼吸，身体轻微地一起一伏。  
过了一会儿，Eduardo才发现Mark已经醒了，正安静地盯着自己。

“为什么还不变回人？”Eduardo不好意思再摸了，他收回手，哑着声音问。  
Mark喉咙了发出模糊的咕囔。  
他的眼睛仍旧是蓝色的，但是兽瞳给这种纯净的蓝增加了危险的气息，而瞳孔里只有Eduardo一个人。

这样的蓝和这样的眼睛，对Eduardo而言是一种蛊惑。  
Eduardo了解自己，他的性格虽然看着温柔，但从小就爱追逐致命的刺激。  
他知道自己爱上Mark，是因为Mark散发出的那种致命的危险，他也知道自己被Mark反咬一口完全是可以预见的，就像追逐飓风的人，谁不曾被飓风刮伤？  
但无论他怎么反抗，追逐危险，被危险吸引，仍旧是写在他基因中不可违抗的本能。  
越危险，越念念不忘；越刺激，越难以割舍。

“你真漂亮，Mark。”  
Eduardo低喃，被蛊惑一般再次伸手抚摸美洲豹的脸。  
Mark眼神沉了沉，侧过脸，舔Eduardo的手。  
Eduardo浑身酸痛，好像骨头被拆开又重新拼在一起似的。  
第二天下不来床他是早就预估到了，因此也没有多生气，反倒是Mark这个形态让他非常新鲜好奇。  
既然Mark没有阻止也没有不满，Eduardo就又把他摸了一遍。  
等摸够了，Eduardo重新躺下来。  
美洲豹舔Eduardo柔软的嘴唇，Eduardo把脸靠向Mark的胸膛，因为他发现那里的皮毛特别柔软温暖。  
美洲豹甩了甩尾巴，转而低头温柔地轻舔Eduardo的脸颊和颈侧。  
没过多久，Eduardo就又沉沉睡过去了。

接下来将近一周，在Eduardo大部分醒着的时间里，Mark都以美洲豹的形态出现，只在帮Eduardo洗澡或照顾他的时候，Mark才会变回人类形态。  
忌惮着那头美洲豹，即使Mark在人类形态时，Eduardo也不大敢像以前那样以找他的不痛快为乐。  
Eduardo开始习惯和一头猛兽做爱。  
他们很少交谈，交流的形式变成了性 爱，但这反而让他们难得地和平共处了整整一个发情期。

唯一不太好的是，美洲豹形态的Mark让Eduardo应付起来有点吃力。过度的性事使他在Mark发情期最后的几天里都昏昏沉沉，大部分时间都在睡觉。  
Mark只会在吃饭的时候把他叫醒，或直接操醒他。  
发情期结束后，Mark在Eduardo的公寓多留了三天照顾体力消耗巨大的他。

第十天的早晨，Eduardo醒来时，发现自己没有像前几天那样在那头美洲豹的怀里。  
他刚开始以为Mark在厨房或洗澡，但很快，他就知道Mark已经离开新加坡了。  
因为床边放着两份文件和一朵玫瑰。

Eduardo打了个哈欠，拿起文件翻了翻。  
那是Mark关于两届后竞选总统的规划。  
他的野心并不仅仅在于一个网络社交帝国，而在于整个美国——他想要在十二年后参与角逐，成为美国史上第一位半兽族裔的总统。  
尽管Mark现在手握庞大的资产和资源，但作为少数族裔的他在政治上能掌握的话语quan仍然没有一个人类的传统家族来得更多。  
他想要竞选，这条路可想而知如何艰辛，面临的阻挠数不胜数，也因此他才会准备用十多年为自己慢慢铺平一条路。  
但Eduardo知道那头美洲豹，有这样的魄力和能力。

Eduardo放下这份计划，拿起另一份文件。  
那是一份婚前协议。  
里面规定了两人所共享的权利和义务，并且明晰了资产的分配。  
Mark竞选总统，他需要一个人类的伴侣。  
尽管是一场政治交易，但在这份协议中，Mark让渡了非常多的利益，甚至如果他们的婚姻破裂，即使Eduardo是过错方，也能得到非常庞大的资产。  
而这种变故，甚至能毁了Mark那份总统竞选规划书上的大半努力。

Eduardo逐条仔细看完了这份婚前协议。  
翻到最后一页，Mark在上面贴了一张便签，上面写了一句话：

和我共享未来，作为交换，我把杀死我的权力交给你。

Eduardo掀开便签条，婚前协议签名栏上，自己的位置空着，但另一边已经有熟悉的笔迹签下了一个名字：

Mark Zuckerberg


	2. 口是心非

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花摸豹蛋蛋……

Eduardo醒来的时候发现自己陷在一片柔软的皮毛里，幸而现在是深秋了，这并不会让他感到热，反倒是提供了舒适的温暖。  
Mark卧在他身边睡着了，以原形的姿态——一只漂亮的美洲豹。  
Eduardo不知道他是什么时候回来的，大概是半夜吧，那时候自己已经完全入睡了，而Mark在野兽形态时的所有举动几乎都是无声无息的。

这头猛兽正熟睡着，脊背带有黑色斑点的金黄色漂亮皮毛，随着他均匀的呼吸而呈现出一种流水般的起伏。  
他不知道Mark为何以原形姿态睡在这里——又不是发情期，但这不妨碍Eduardo欣赏他猛兽形态野性的美丽。无论Eduardo怎么声称自己多厌恶Mark本性里的掠夺、狡诈和贪婪，有一点他是无法否认的，那就是这头美洲豹实在美得像生命的奇迹。  
Mark的前爪按在柔软的床褥上，毛茸茸的，厚实宽大，Eduardo知道那里藏着足以取人性命的利爪，但Mark倒是从来没有对他伸出来过。  
Eduardo看了一会儿，大概是早晨脑子还不清醒，又或者是Mark以野兽形态熟睡给了他一点无害的错觉——在这种错觉下，Eduardo做了一件想做很久，但又一直不敢做的事情。

他坐起来，蹑手蹑脚地挪了挪，然后伸手去摸这头美洲豹的屁股。  
手感像他想象过的那么好，豹子的臀部毛茸茸的，很结实。但是这不是Eduardo的最终目标，他的手往前伸了伸，准确地摸到了想摸的东西——那两个蛋蛋。  
Eduardo没有什么变态的兴趣，但是他真的很好奇那东西的手感跟猫咪的到底一不一样。  
他以前曾经养过一只猫，一只特别可爱的、胖嘟嘟的美短。  
那只美短还没有绝育的时候，Eduardo就喜欢逗它的蛋蛋，小小的两个缀在屁股下，毛茸茸的一对小球，摸上去软软的。  
小家伙对自己的主人极其信任，一点都不介意这样的“猥亵”。Eduardo每次撩它蛋蛋的时候，它总会大大方方地翻过身冲他撒娇，还用肉乎乎的腿轻轻蹬他。  
可惜他跟Mark莫名其妙变成炮友关系后，Mark开始堂而皇之且自顾自地出现在Eduardo家里，面对真正的猛兽族裔的alpha，Eduardo那只美短被吓坏了。  
就算Mark没有以原形姿态出现，他身上种族血统里半兽的那部分散发出的信息素，也足够让这可怜的小家伙恐惧得躲到床底瑟瑟发抖个不停。  
更何况Mark丝毫不在意自己有没有吓到Eduardo的宠物，他变回原形时毫不忌惮，Eduardo的猫看到这头高大凶猛的美洲豹，直接吓得僵直休克了。  
Eduardo撵不走Mark，他对他素来毫无办法，那就只好把猫忍痛送给了自己的助理小姐。

同属于猫科动物的美洲豹那玩意看上去更像是大号的猫蛋蛋，Eduardo曾经偷瞄过一下，两个大家伙在Mark的尾巴下，跟他家那只美短是一样的，大号的两个肉球球而已。  
偶尔几次看到，Eduardo都忍不住把Mark跟自家猫比一比，至于摸，Eduardo自然是不敢摸的。  
如果这头美洲豹身上有什么称得上可爱的话，那大概就是这两个玩意儿了——就像他人类姿态那尖锐得不得了的轮廓，偏偏有一头总让Eduardo觉得他可爱的卷发。  
而正是这些莫名其妙的可爱之处，让Eduardo不能全心全意地讨厌这个欺骗过他的自大狂。

普通美洲豹的这个东西有这么大吗？Eduardo一边不自觉地揉弄两个大肉球，一边认真思索。  
半兽族裔的返祖原形跟普通动物还是略有不同，这点他还是知道的。  
他们跟人类或者普通动物有完全不同的生理构造，像在人类形态，他们的肌肉密度会更大，而在兽类形态时，他们又保持了人类形态的特征。比如Mark，哪怕他在兽类形态，他的眼珠子也是钴蓝的。  
而那根玩意儿——好吧，Mark本人那东西就挺大的。  
Eduardo毫不羞耻也没有任何障碍地评价着Mark的性器尺寸——毕竟对自己丈夫的那玩意作出评价算不上不礼貌。  
不过总而言之，这两个“球”的手感一如Eduardo所想的让人欲罢不能，它们无论是摸起来还是看起来都可爱极了，毛茸茸的肉球球，跟那根折磨他的、长着倒刺的狰狞性器产生一种奇异的反差。  
Eduardo漫无边际地想着这些毫无意义的东西，手则轻轻揉捏拨弄手里的肉球，直到他被一条尾巴不轻不重地甩了一下。  
他回过神，茫然地抬头，看到原本在沉睡的猛兽已经醒来了，正睁着一双冷冰冰的兽瞳盯着自己。  
这下可尴尬了，特别是自己手里还握着人家性器官当玩具的时候。  
Eduardo还没来得及想该说点什么，耳边一阵劲风，然后就被一道巨大的冲力撞倒在床上。

身形庞大的猛兽压在Eduardo身上，喉咙里滚出一连串低沉的咆哮，没有温度的兽瞳里，玻璃球一样的眼珠子中，瞳孔形成一条细长的竖线，同时他张开嘴，恫吓一般亮出锋利致命的獠牙。  
换了别的人或是半兽族裔，恐怕就会被Mark这样的姿态吓得肝胆俱裂，立刻俯首称臣。  
但Eduardo对上自己名义上的丈夫偏偏就是一身反骨，倘若Mark真能下狠心一口咬断他的脖子，那两人也省了不清不楚地纠缠这么些年，最后还在一纸协议下结了婚，上了同一艘船。  
Mark第一次在Eduardo面前现出原形并且惩罚性地狠狠将他操了一顿后，有段时间Eduardo确实很忌惮他，并因此乖了好一段时间，没有话里话外地找他的不痛快。  
但没过多久——大概是Eduardo习惯了他的形体，也知道Mark不会真的把他怎么样，于是便又故态复萌，开始肆无忌惮了。  
Mark在忍耐他方面堪称卓越，他现在几乎很少动怒了——他俩刚开始打炮的两三年Mark还是会火大。  
Eduardo也知道很多时候是自己太过分也太矫情，或许内心深处，他就是想要逼迫Mark再也无法忍耐而彻底离开他。  
但是这一切自从协议婚姻后就有什么被改变了。大概因为Eduardo也明白一旦签下那份协议，他们就被利益捆绑，而他又是个非常苛刻且优秀的投资人，在得到巨额回报前，他是绝不会“撤资”的。  
同时，无论Eduardo怎么挑衅撒气，Mark大概都拿准了两人不可能分开的事实，因此自从结婚后，Mark面对Eduardo怎样的挑衅，几乎都不会再像以前那样发火。就像一个宽容沉稳的丈夫，包容自己脾气糟糕的妻子那样。  
独台戏让Eduardo很快便感到乏味，婚姻的第四年，两人之间原本那些呛人的硝烟，在不知不觉间，便淡得只剩下一缕余烟。  
Eduardo现在也搞不清，他们在公众面前的恩爱和默契到底是作秀还是已经弄假成真了。

因此，就像现在一样，Eduardo不但不怕，甚至更加轻浮地抬起腿，用光裸的足轻轻磨蹭Mark的性器。  
不出所料的，没一会儿，那根东西早就完全勃起，滚烫坚硬得好像烙铁，上面的倒刺也竖起来，让Eduardo觉得自己的脚背都要被烫伤了。  
Mark咆哮了一声，张开嘴咬住Eduardo纤细的脖子，Eduardo伸手搂住野兽的颈脖，脖子在人家嘴里，獠牙就顶在他皮肤上，而皮肤下面就是他的大动脉，但他一点也不在意，甚至更加肆无忌惮地用足趾拨弄那两个囊袋，像百无聊赖地逗弄两个毛线球似的。  
美洲豹放开Eduardo，然后一边低沉地咆哮着，一边用舌头舔舐他的皮肤。  
密布肉刺的粗粝的舌头刮过细腻的皮肤带来火辣辣的刺痛，Mark没有太克制力道，特别是Eduardo用他那双值得投保上亿美金的脚不要命地在他的睾丸上作恶的时候。  
Mark舌头肆虐过的地方立刻浮起红痕，很快，Eduardo的肩膀和胸膛就横竖交错着密密麻麻的红痕。  
他没有控制力道，但倒是把位置控制得很好，Eduardo一旦穿上衣服，绝不会有一条红痕不合时宜地让第三者看到，以至美国第一家庭传出家暴的丑闻。

Mark卧在Eduardo身上，上百公斤的重量起码一半用来压制他。那根粗壮的肉棒顶在Eduardo双腿间磨蹭，把Eduardo大腿内侧的嫩肉磨得火辣辣的痛。  
Eduardo也勃起了，阴茎将他的内裤顶起一个包。  
Mark催促地低吼了几声，Eduardo偏偏不愿意自己去脱内裤——这人就是这样，就算他也想做爱，但面对Mark的求欢，却非要习惯性地唱反调，而就以往的经验，Mark知道，如果自己把他内裤用爪子划破，Eduardo会生气半天。  
他不是心痛一条内裤或一件衬衣，他就是爱跟Mark闹脾气，糟自己丈夫的心，并以此为乐——以上这些，Mark全都习惯了。  
但不得其门而入还是让美洲豹变得不耐烦，接二连三地冲着Eduardo低吼，Eduardo满不在乎地、得意地轻轻哼了哼。  
没成想，身上的重量渐渐轻了，Mark体型缩小，褪去皮毛，等Eduardo诧异地睁开眼，发现他已经恢复了人类形体。  
这证明他并不只想要做爱，他还想要交流。

“玩得很开心？”Mark压着嗓子问他。  
Eduardo轻佻地笑了笑，抬脚又去蹭他的阴茎和囊袋，蹭了两下索然无味地放下脚，并且嫌弃地说，“还是你原形时的可爱，毛茸茸的，像姑娘们手机上的挂件。”  
Mark面无表情，盯着他不说话。  
看没有激怒他，Eduardo不甘心，又道，“你看到那些年轻姑娘手机上的挂件吗？最近日本很流行那样子的毛毡玩具挂件，柯基的屁股或者猫咪的蛋蛋。”  
“你们人类对其他物种的性器官的兴趣总是这么孜孜不倦。”Mark开口了，“而就我看来，你是又开始欠操了，Wardo。”  
说着，他一把握住Eduardo的脚踝，把他总蹭自己性器的脚拉高。  
这双脚确实值得Mark为之投保上亿美金，薄而平的脚背，足趾总是修得平整圆润，上面的趾甲像粉白色的贝壳。

想到他就是拿这样的尤物去玩弄自己的阴茎和睾丸，Mark情不自禁在上面咬了一口。  
他牢牢钳制住Eduardo的右腿拉高，一手粗鲁地拽掉了他的黑色内裤。  
Eduardo的阴茎没了束缚，直挺挺地翘起，Mark盯着他的性器，亲吻他的脚背，手指也在他脚心打着圈揉捏。  
Eduardo很怕痒，Mark含住他的足趾，湿滑的舌头和在他脚心捣乱的拇指让他止不住地一阵阵战栗。  
Eduardo握住自己的性器，Mark一边挑逗他的脚，亲吻他的脚心和足趾，一边看他为自己手淫，直到他射出来。

白浊落在Eduardo结实平坦的小腹上，Mark不再舔他的脚了。  
Eduardo长长地舒了一口气，还在高潮的余韵中半眯着眼，脸上有些许的汗，很是惬意的样子。等Mark放下他的脚，他又抬脚去碰Mark的胸口，足趾从Mark的颈脖一直划到Mark的小腹，然后脚心抵着Mark的阴茎轻轻踩着。  
Mark仍然没有任何表情，低头看着他漂亮的脚恶作剧似的拨弄自己的性器好一会儿，直到那像贝壳一样的足趾沾上了黏腻的液体。  
Mark这才隔开Eduardo的脚，把刚刚射在Eduardo小腹的精液抹在自己手上作润滑剂，探到他股间要去给他做前戏。  
Eduardo拦住他的手，“不要，我不想做，上午还有一个慈善活动。”  
Mark自然是不理他的，他自己撩起来的火，哪能说不做就不做？  
“我上午也要去国会，我不想硬着去。”Mark的手指强势地挤进他紧闭的肉穴，冷冷地说，“你自己大清早撩我，给我熄火了再下床。”  
“你不能自己用手打出来？”Eduardo反问，态度极其恶劣嚣张。  
“你在这里我为什么要自慰？”Mark冷笑，“为了照顾你今天的日程，我不用原形操你，免得你下不来床，或者又指控我家暴你。”  
“说得像是什么恩惠，”Eduardo被他粗鲁的动作弄得细细抽气，“我只是玩了一会儿你的……”  
“我的什么？”Mark危险地眯着眼睛问。  
“嗯哼。”Eduardo偏过脸。  
“说。”Mark用力咬了他的足趾一下。  
“你的豹蛋蛋！”Eduardo红着脸说。  
“Wardo，那个叫睾丸，请你对你丈夫的性器官保持一定程度的敬畏，毕竟它给了你无数次至高无上的快感。”Mark面无表情地说。  
“哦？”Eduardo反唇相讥，“说得好像做爱的时候你没在我身上得到过同样的快感？”  
“哦？那么告诉我，Wardo，私自玩弄别人性器官是一位绅士该做的事情吗？”  
“哦？”Eduardo反问，“那么又是谁屡屡在我睡得好好的时候把我操醒，总统先生？”  
“所以这就是你摸我那里的理由？”论歪理，Mark永远说不过他。  
“你不知道猫咪的蛋蛋很可爱吗？”Eduardo理直气壮，“我以前就玩过Milky的。”  
Milky就是Eduardo以前曾经养过的那只美短。  
“所以你觉得我跟你那只猫是一样的吗？”Mark危险地问。  
“你们都是猫科动物，不是吗？”Eduardo说。  
“它是你的宠物，我是你的丈夫。”Mark咧嘴笑起来，“如果以这种逻辑，那么我觉得你很可爱，Wardo，所以我是不是可以随时随地想操就操你？”  
“当然，”这头美洲豹阴恻恻地道，“如果你想玩，我也不是不可以，毕竟我是你丈夫不是吗？”  
“色情狂……”Eduardo喘息着骂这位美国史上最年轻的总统，“美国人民知道自己的选票投给了你这样的混蛋吗？”  
“他们把选票投给我，我给他们一个更公平的社会，更好的经济环境，我不欠选民什么。倒是你，”Mark变成三根手指并拢开始抽送，“至于你，别想白玩我的东西。”  
“唔，混蛋……”Eduardo被他弄得又开始有了勃起的迹象，“什么叫白玩你的东西……”  
四年的纯肉体关系和四年的婚姻关系，让Mark对Eduardo的身体极其熟稔，他清楚Eduardo身体的每一个敏感点，包括身体上的和身体里的。  
原本干涩的甬道只要一点点刺激，就会反射性地湿润甚至淌出水来。Mark很满意两人身体的契合度，他们在感情上谈不上和谐，但在身体方面以及公众面前的政治合作上，倒是绝佳的。

Eduardo答应了Mark那份优厚的婚姻协议，使Mark在竞选的时候占尽了优势——少数族裔、最年轻的白手起家的亿万富翁、掌控着庞大的社交媒体王国，再加上一个人类伴侣。  
Eduardo作为总统候选人的伴侣——以及美国的第一位“第一先生”，是十分称职且优秀的。他幽默风趣、善解人意、温和有礼，对金融和经济见解独到，暗地里处理各大财团利益分配矛盾的手腕极其娴熟圆滑。  
这些特征完美地中和了Mark言行、手腕以及外表上的尖刻。特别是他所公布的猛兽原形带给人类的不安和本能的恐惧，都因Eduardo的存在而被一定程度稀释了。  
长久以来，人类一方面以野蛮之名歧视半兽族裔，一方面又恐惧于他们的野性和成就。人类认为这些具有返祖基因的半兽族裔是不可控的，是需要提防的。他们绝不会接受一位具有半兽血统的总统。  
但来自传统资本的Eduardo，作为Mark的人类伴侣，他们在公众面前的各种互动，成功地让人们相信，这位年轻的半兽族裔的富翁是可控的。  
竞选很顺利，在他们结婚的第三年，Mark以5%的优势，最终登上美国总统宝座，成为美国史上第一位LGBT的、少数族裔的总统，也是美国史上最年轻的总统。  
而Eduardo，也如愿以偿，成为美国第一位“第一先生”。  
这无疑是他们自相识以来，最成功的第二个合作，而这次Mark没有背叛Eduardo。  
Eduardo帮助他走向辉煌，而Mark把自己取得的所有财富、名誉和权力与他共享。

Mark撤出手指，分开自己人类丈夫的腿，然后把自己那根勃起的狰狞的阴茎送进属于自己的巴西天堂之中。  
“混蛋，你没戴套……”Eduardo不满地推拒着他，想让他把阴茎从自己身体里拔出来。  
“Wardo。”Mark不为所动，他钳住Eduardo的手，低头蹭了蹭Eduardo，呵出的热气喷洒在对方的鼻尖上。  
Eduardo被烫得瑟缩了一下，他的双腿下意识地环住Mark劲瘦的腰。  
Mark把他完全填满了，而这正是他作为男性所能承受的某种极限，Mark的原形——那头凶猛的美洲豹，对Eduardo来说有点超出承受范围了，每次他把Mark惹火，或者Mark的发情期，Eduardo从来没能在第二天爬得起来过。  
“我会帮你洗澡。”Mark不等他完全适应，就开始强势地在他身体里抽送，一边亲吻他，“别担心，我是个相当称职的丈夫，结婚这么些年你早该明白了。”  
他话说得温柔，Eduardo被他撞进身体的动作几乎压进柔软的床褥了。  
无人照顾的阴茎再次勃起，可怜兮兮地竖着，前端沁出的液体被Mark的冲撞里滴落在Eduardo的腹部。  
“不是……”Eduardo用双腿勾着这位年轻总统的腰，双手攀在他背上，在他的动作里语不成调，“不是……我今天、要去福利院……Mark……”  
“那又怎么样？”Mark喘息着随口问道，“我又没让你夹着一肚子我的精液去见孩子们。”  
他出了一身的汗，汗水因为狂野的动作而从他身体滑落，滴在Eduardo的身上。  
Eduardo本来就习惯裸睡，身体被欲望蒸出一层潮湿的红，长腿挂在Mark身上，鼻尖上也挂着一点汗水，被Mark凑过去用舌头舔掉了。

“不过不得不说，我喜欢这主意。”Mark喜欢刺激，做爱带来的舒爽让他本能地肾上腺素激增，亢奋得不得了。  
“Wardo……”他伏在Eduardo身上，像美洲豹那样不断舔他的两个乳尖，那两个小东西已经在Mark的蹂躏下肿了起来，并且红得要滴血。  
“我觉得你夹着一肚子的精液去见孩子们这主意很不错。”Mark的愉悦里充满恶劣的调侃，“这让你充满母性，而那些可怜的孩子们，可从没有过这样的体验。”  
“告诉我，”Mark吸吮他的乳头，“你会去哺乳那些可怜的孩子们吗，他们刚出生就被遗弃，还没有尝过母亲的乳汁……”  
Eduardo把小崽子抱在怀里，小崽子咬着他的乳头的想象极大地刺激了Mark原始的本能。  
他的呼吸变得更加粗浊急促，双眼也隐约有了兽瞳的模样。  
他想要Eduardo怀孕，想要Eduardo孕育属于他们的小崽子，可能是一个完全的人类，也可能是一只小奶豹，那都没有关系。  
可是这个愿望不可能实现，这让Mark在性爱中的原始渴望永远得不到满足，同时促使他对Eduardo的性欲永远也得不到满足。

“别胡说，Mark……我，我在说认真的……”Eduardo努力让自己的声音冷静下来。  
“你说，”Mark一边亲吻他一边心不在焉道，他现在所有的兴致都在性爱上，但仍然回应Eduardo，“我听着。”  
“那个福利院……”Eduardo被他弄得没什么力气，私处被Mark的阴茎磨得火辣辣的。那肉棍直挺挺戳进他身体里，坚硬的顶端抵在甬道的嫩肉前里捣弄，快感从骨髓那里直冲脑门，Eduardo头晕目眩。  
“那个福利院什么？”Mark粗喘着引诱他。  
“是个……是个专门收留半兽族孩子的……”Eduardo一句话都说不完整，他锤了Mark一下，“信息素，混蛋……你的信息素……孩子们会……会害怕的……”  
“哦？”Mark挑起眉，壮硕的肉柱没有停歇地、打桩般地进入那个泥泞的肉洞，那里的嫩肉都被磨成了深红，刚刚被当作润滑送进去的精液被磨成白沫，随着Mark的进出被带了出来。  
“他们不敢接近我……”Eduardo握着Mark的肩膀，抽着气抗议道，“媒体、媒体就会说我没有亲和力……都是因为你……”

Mark愣了愣，哑然失笑。  
他撑在Eduardo上方，不断亲吻他汗湿的眼睛，动作也慢了下来，进入的频率变得有力而规律，不再任由本性而一味粗暴。  
“不会的。”他亲了亲Eduardo，喘息着道，“那些崽子们都还小，没有性觉醒。再说，信息素这样的东西，不是你理解的那样……”  
“不就是味道吗，不然还能是什么……？”Eduardo有点意乱情迷，他本能地碰了碰Mark的额头。  
这动作在半兽族裔里代表着驯服和寻求疼爱，更何况他已经完全敞开着身体容纳了Mark，Mark血液里那些兽性基因带来的冲动与暴躁通通都被安抚了。  
他抱紧Eduardo，用沙哑的声音低笑着，“你跟我一起这么久，还弄不清楚信息素吗？”  
“哼……”Eduardo轻轻哼了哼，“不就是……气味吗……像香水？”  
“它确实是以气味为表现形式，”Mark亲吻了他一下，“不过它不会因为你早上有没有跟我做爱而变得更加……诱人或是具有威胁性。就像一朵花，被挂上了所有者的名牌，对于想要盗窃的人来说，本能会告诉他这会得到什么惩罚，但对于普通欣赏者，名牌就仅仅只是名牌。”  
“至于那些崽子们……”Mark低笑，“只会闻到你有一位跟他们同族的丈夫而已。”  
“你知道人类在我们闻起来，其实也是有信息素的吗？”Mark问他。  
“我也有信息素……？”Eduardo倒是第一次听说，平时他们并不谈论这些，因为Eduardo认为，Mark利用种族差异，在自己身上打上了所属标记，让他在不知不觉里，被别人认为自己是属于Mark的，而这一直是他所抗拒的。  
“当然。”Mark凑近他的脖子轻轻亲吻细嗅，“所有生物都有属于自己的信息素，只是人类……人类的五感在进化中退化得太厉害，丧失了感知的能力。”  
“那我闻起来是什么味道？”Eduardo轻声问，他搂住Mark埋在自己颈脖间的脑袋，手指缠进他汗湿的卷发里。  
“你很好闻，很香。”Mark亲吻他，Eduardo能感觉到他在细嗅自己肌肤里散发的热力，Mark的鼻尖磨蹭着他下颚，“我闻多了会醉。”  
“还有像这种时候，你的香味会更浓郁，让我想……”他握紧Eduardo的腰肢，用力猛地顶了一下，“撕碎你。”  
“Mark——！”Eduardo失声尖叫。  
“你记得我们刚结婚的时候，总有媒体抨击我们是政治婚姻，利益为基础的作秀，后来这种言论渐渐就少了，你还记得吗？”Mark的阴茎被痉挛的嫩肉用力吸住，舒爽得他几乎不再想说话，但他还是克制住追逐快感的渴望。  
Eduardo抽泣着点头，Mark嵌在他身体里，他几乎能感觉到Mark那根肉棍的形状，它是如此的滚烫和壮硕，并且顶到了某种可怕的深度，坚硬的龟头重重地碾压着他敏感的腺体。  
他觉得小腹又酸又胀，本能地用力夹紧Mark。  
他想要Mark动，想要Mark狠狠地操他，用阴茎无情地研磨碾压他的肉穴，磨出丰沛的汁水。  
这种渴望让他像一个荡妇似的，期待得浑身颤抖。  
“你知道为什么吗？”Mark的声音变得很沉。  
“不知道，我不知道……”Eduardo只知道自己想要更多，他哭喊起来，“操我……快点，Mark……操我……”  
“因为他们闻到了，你的味道跟我的味道融合起来了。”Mark被他夹得快要失去所有理智。  
他把Eduardo用力按进床褥，把他的双腿拉开到极限，Eduardo几乎立刻就因为期待而啜泣起来。

Eduardo的足趾痉挛般蜷起来，Mark在他身上驰骋，在极度的快感中，他听见有人在哭泣，而好一会儿，Eduardo才发现，那个哭泣的人正是他自己。  
Mark给了他一团火，把他紧紧包裹在里面，每一下撞击都像要把Eduardo的灵魂顶出他的身体，只剩下纯粹的生理上的快感，灼烤着这具肉体。  
他在啜泣中叫Mark的名字，然后射了出来，而Mark并没有在他高潮时怜悯他——像一贯的那样蛮横——Mark永远不是知情识趣的温柔情人，这头野兽更喜欢用连续的插入将他送上了第二重濒死的高潮。  
在那之后，Mark才喘息着停下来，掰开Eduardo无力的大腿，把精液尽数射在他身体里。

“变回原形，Mark。”高潮过后，Eduardo忽然要求。  
Mark当时正在亲吻他的腰和小腹，闻言有点讶异地抬起头。  
这很罕见，Eduardo并不太待见他的兽形，他总是说Mark野蛮，说他是野兽，当然这之中也有原因是他害怕Mark以原形姿态和他交配。  
他讨厌美洲豹粗糙的舌头，那会刮伤他的皮肤；他讨厌美洲豹密布倒刺的阴茎，那在交配中是一种原始的酷刑，只为刺激雌兽排卵与清理上一个雄性留下的精液；他还讨厌美洲豹的尖牙和利爪，尽管无论被气得多厉害，Mark都没有真正意义上伤过他。

“变不变？”Eduardo无所谓地说，“不变就算了。”  
Mark看了他一会儿，然后慢慢在他面前褪去人类的模样，那头强壮矫健的美洲豹重新出现在Eduardo身边。  
他低吼一声，跳到Eduardo身上，轻轻压住他，低头用湿润的鼻尖蹭Eduardo的脸。  
Eduardo伸手抱着美洲豹毛茸茸的大脑袋，撸他支棱着的耳朵。  
那对耳朵呈现一种略尖的弧度，外面是光滑的皮毛，里面却是更柔软的绒，Eduardo的手指从耳根摸上去，然后把它摁下来。  
Mark呼噜了一声，瞪着他。Eduardo的手指刚放开，那对被摁下去的耳朵又支棱起来了，弹性十足。  
Eduardo觉得很好玩，摁了几次，干脆搓揉它们。那里是Mark的敏感带，碰一碰就要发痒，Eduardo毫不留情地伸手拨弄他毛茸茸的耳尖，又捏里面那层绒毛。那层绒毛比起Mark的皮毛要来得更柔软。  
这让Mark忍不住打了个抖，鼻子也不由自主地喷了两下气。但Eduardo难得亲近他的原形，Mark还是忍了下来，只是缩了缩自己的大脑袋，喉咙里滚出一串不满的低沉呼噜。  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，撑在他旁边，饶有兴味地看着他。Mark被他盯得毛都要竖起来了，扭过脸开始舔自己的爪子。  
Eduardo伸手抱住他的前肢，“你怎么能做到走路一点声音也没有？”  
Mark舔了舔他的额头，对他翻出肉垫。  
美洲豹的爪子比普通猫咪要大很多，肉垫也很厚，上面有一层茧。  
“所以你在大学时，总喜欢大冬天也光着脚？”Eduardo问，手指按了按肉垫，“光脚踩在地上不会痛吗？”  
Mark模糊地吼了一声，像不屑回答他幼稚的问题。  
“你的爪子呢？”他又问。他还没有仔细看过Mark的利爪。  
Mark看了看他，足趾间慢慢张出五道略带弧度的弯钩，非常锋利。  
Eduardo又想去摸，Mark低吼一声，用另一只爪子挡住他的手，同时把利爪缩回趾间。  
他知道自己的利爪有多致命，在纸上轻轻划过去就能让纸分成两半，而玫瑰的花瓣比纸更脆弱娇软。  
人类有多容易受伤Mark早就明白了，并且受伤后，需要很长的时间治疗，花很多心思呵护，Mark认为自己这辈子都不想再费这力气。

被禁止了的Eduardo像个孩子一样，不满地撇了撇嘴，但他仍然对Mark的原形奇迹般地产生了强烈的好奇心，捧着Mark的前肢揉捏他的肉垫。  
他把Mark弄得痒痒的，但Mark没打算收回自己的前肢，任由他探索，只是把自己的利爪都紧紧收在趾缝，尾巴倒是有一下没一下地甩动着。  
庞大的野兽一声不吭地卧在他旁边，却像无害的猫咪一样，温驯地任由自己的人类伴侣抚摸。  
见Mark没有异议，Eduardo又抬脚去蹭他的睾丸。这回Mark就不干了，他恼怒地冲Eduardo吼叫，并且亮出了尖牙。  
Eduardo才不理他的威胁，用足趾轻轻有一下没一下地点着那两个毛球。Mark吼了他几声，这人仍然不收敛，也没有了办法。  
他赤裸漂亮的脚拨弄着野兽的性器，画面倒是香艳，但对Mark来说真的非常没有面子。他现在可是美利坚的总统，回到家却要被自己的伴侣玩蛋，说出去真的要丢豹就多丢豹。  
Mark于是扑倒Eduardo，低头在他颈脖旁边威胁般地舔弄低吼。

“我小时候从来没有拥有过普通孩子都有的毛绒玩具，父亲说那不利于培养我坚强的性格。”Eduardo用赤裸的手臂抱住Mark的脖子，“我从来没有试过抱着什么温暖的、毛茸茸的东西入睡。”  
“我也不知道为什么孩子们喜欢抱着毛绒玩具入睡，”他用脸蹭了蹭Mark的脑袋，轻声感叹，“现在知道了，原来是真的很温暖很舒服。”  
Mark抬头，眯着钴蓝色的兽瞳看着他，恼怒平息，半晌低头轻轻舔了他几下，然后控制不住地在他汗湿的身体上来回嗅个不停。  
他喷出的热气让Eduardo发痒般在他柔软温暖的肚皮底下缩了缩身体，手却不停地来回抚摸美洲豹油光水滑的皮毛，小声含糊地吐槽，“你这模样简直像猫闻到了猫薄荷。”  
“我闻起来像猫薄荷，或者豹薄荷吗？有没有这样的味道？”Eduardo说着，想起刚刚Mark说的信息素的问题，抬起自己的手臂，嗅了嗅手腕，想知道Mark说的所谓的“味道”。  
“真的有你说的那么好闻吗？”Eduardo自言自语，“我什么都闻不到。”  
美洲豹见状，喉咙里模糊地嘟囔着吼了几声，克制住力道舔了舔Eduardo的手腕。

是的，可惜你闻不到，Mark心想，你闻不到荷尔蒙是如何出卖了你，Wardo。

Mark从没有告诉过Eduardo，也不打算告诉他，为什么面对他的挑衅和刻薄的嘲讽，自己越来越淡定，越来越从容——  
因为当Eduardo说着自以为刻薄的话的时候，Mark闻到的，却是一日比一日更温暖甜美的信息素。

他的玫瑰刻意凶巴巴地晃着尖刺，企图否认爱情，却不知道自己早已对Mark把所有的花瓣都绽放了。


End file.
